30 Kisses: Seiya Kou and Tsukino Usagi
by KC and IC
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for the LJ community 30 Kisses. Thirty short stories based on the thirty given themes focusing around Seiya Kou and Tsukino Usagi. Drabble 30: Telegenic. The awesome daily school life of a super idol as shown through film.
1. Strawberry Flavored Taste Tests

**Pairing:** Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)  
**Fandom:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
**Theme:** #18. "say ahh ..."  
**Rating:** PG ... Just a dash of suggestion. 

**Disclaimer:** Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou and Kino Makoto are not my property, and neither are any other characters mentioned in this drabble. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The cakes don't belong to me, either, though I wish a had a slice or two right now.

**Strawberry Flavored Taste Tests**

"C'mon, Seiya! Say 'ahh' ..."

The dark-haired teen idol stared blankly at her. "You're kidding, right?"

Kino Makoto sighed, setting down the forkful of cake - the eighth one that day. She looked mournfully over at the other slices of cake, ranging from the basic rich chocolate to the exotic Sans Rival. "Seiya, please. I really need your help in this!" she pleaded, trying to imitate Usagi's puppy-eyed look that always made the singer melt.

The odd look that he gave her indicated that she was unsuccessful, but eventually he sighed and bit down the forkful. "Remind me again - why I have to do this?" he said around a mouthful of Black Forest goodness.

"It's for the school's upcoming Food Festival. I'm going to enter the cake contest this year. I need someone to sample my cakes, and tell me which ones are the best or which ones need improvement," the tall brunette explained, looking over her cakes and trying to pick out the next one he would sample. "Originally, I asked Taiki-san, but I think something came up and he sent you over instead."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Seiya said grumpily, thinking about his friend. Knowing Taiki, who would never turn down a lady's request, he was probably in cahoots with Yaten over something. They must be plotting revenge for that stunt he pulled with the showerhead the other day.

Seiya clenched his fist. Oh, those two ... They would get their just desserts ...

Actually, saying that made him feel a little queasy. Makoto's cakes were great, but even he couldn't tolerate having to sample one after another consecutively, sometimes having to go for seconds in order to properly critique the food.

"Why didn't you ask Usagi?" he said in a nonchalant tone, though something inside him fluttered just a bit at the mention of the blonde's name.

Makoto shot him a dry look over a plate of frothy carrot cake. "Usagi thinks _everything_ edible is delicious."

"Ah."

The aforementioned blonde popped her head into the kitchen. "Did someone call?" she asked, before catching sight of all of the cakes. The girl squealed in delight - no matter how much she had matured over the years, she could never quite get rid of that habit - and attacked the cakes with all the force of a rabid junkyard dog. Or rabbit, take your pick.

Makoto glanced from the enthusiastically munching Usagi to the awestruck Seiya, and smirked. "Usagi-chan, what about this one?" she asked, holding up a slice of white frosted cake with a big, juicy strawberry on top.

The girl quickly abandoned the cheesecake she was devouring to accept the one Makoto was offering. She went through the actual cake in record time, and held up the strawberry to the light, taking the time to examine the delicious fruit. A quick peek at Seiya indicated that he was also observing something intently - just not the strawberry.

Oblivious to it all, Usagi took a bite of the strawberry. Time seemed to slow down for Seiya, all of his entire being focused on her perfect white teeth biting down into the fruit, her glossy pink lips closing around it before pulling away. A bit of juice dribbled down the side of her mouth, and she brought up a finger to swipe at it, popping the digit into her mouth to suck at the liquid.

Seiya's mouth hung open wide enough to fit a cantaloupe inside. Makoto valiantly tried to hold back her laughter, wishing that Minako and her camera were there. Usagi, however, had a completely different point of view on the situation.

"Oh, Seiya, are you hungry?" she asked, hopping down from the counter. The pop idol tried to force his brain back to work, but the strawberry scene was firmly imprinted on his mind, _and_ set on replay. In slow motion.

Usagi shrugged, and tossed the rest of the strawberry into his mouth. Seiya started to choke and Usagi giggled, leaving the kitchen with a quick wave.

The brunette took sympathy on the choking singer and handed him a glass of water. After all, it wouldn't do to kill a friend, not to mention the vocalist of one of the most popular bands of today. Well, at least, not when she had this much blackmail material on the poor kid.

Makoto propped her chin up with a hand as she watched him try to regain his composure. She couldn't resist - he was much too fun not to tease.

"Ne, Seiya-kun, did you know that sharing the same food counts as an indirect kiss?"

She wisely ducked the spray of water that shot from his mouth, and made a mental note to tell Taiki to add strawberries to the Seiya Kou Blackmail list.


	2. A Card A Day

**Pairing:** Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)   
**Fandom:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
**Theme:** #2. news; letter  
**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou, Taiki Kou and Yaten Kou do not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for this drabble.

**A Card A Day**

"Taiki, I can't see over your giant forehead!"

An irritated noise came from the usually calm and composed Taiki. "My forehead is not gigantic. I just choose to pull my bangs out of the way."

Seiya waved his hand impatiently. "Shut up, you two! She's coming out now!"

All three of them grew quiet as they watched the girl walk out of her house, calling a quick goodbye over her shoulder. She made her way past the gate, and stopped at the mailbox. She eagerly reached for the envelope inside and opened it right away. Her face fell as she pulled out a card, her golden brows furrowing as she tried to make sense of the latest delivery.

Shaking her head, she smiled brightly and kissed the card, tucking it carefully into her pocket before running off to school. Once she had disappeared from their view, the three spies heaved a sigh of relief.

"Well, she got the first one," Yaten said.

"I hope she figures it out soon enough," Taiki added.

Yaten nodded, and shot a quick glance at their unusually silent leader. "Ne, Seiya ... Are you really okay with her thinking that it's from her lover?"

Seiya looked up in surprise. "Well ... It's definitely not from him. I mean ... Once she gets the message ... It'll be fine ..."

An awkward silence settled over the group before Taiki checked his watch. "Oh, dear. We'd better get to school soon. It would not look good for us to be late on our first day of school."

Yaten whined. "Taiki, you're the only one who wants to go! We don't _need_ to learn Earth stuff - we'll be out of here once we find our Princess, anyway!"

Taiki made a 'tsk'-ing noise, similar to that of a mother mildly reprimanding her child. "It will not do for us to always be idols. It is important that we get the Princess' attention as soon as possible, but it is also important to conceal our identities from Galaxia's minions. School will provide an alternate haven of safety, so to speak, and further disguise the true purposes of our stay on this planet."

Yaten made another complaint as they made their way to their new school, but Seiya droned it all out. Instead, he fell slightly behind the two, pulling out another card. He rubbed his thumb over the surface, watching as it blurred slightly before focusing upon the golden-haired girl as she rushed to get to school on time.

Seiya smiled a bittersweet smile, kissed it, tucked it carefully into his pocket, and ran to catch up to his companions.


	3. The Perks of Being a Superstar

**Pairing: **Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)

**Fandom: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Theme: **#7. superstar

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Tsukino Usagi and Seiya Kou do not belong to me, but to the ever awesome Naoko Takeuchi. They just happen to star in this drabble. Neither do I own any burly security guards. (It'd be really cool if I did, though.)

**The Perks of Being a Superstar**

Being a superstar was _not_ easy.

Aside from the harrowing schedule, you had virtually no privacy, you were expected to behave perfectly practically every single moment of your life, there were no boundaries when it came to 'pleasing your fans', and free time was a sacred blessing that only came once a millennium - or each nervous breakdown.

Yep, being a superstar was pretty tough, and although Seiya Kou liked to garner attention every now and then, he was pretty sure that if it weren't for the Princess, he'd have chosen a different profession in a heartbeat. Somewhere where he could still sing and dance, but gave lots of free time and privacy and good food ... and no rabid fans that tried to strip you naked every time you were recognized out in public.

On the other hand, it certainly had its perks. He didn't have to worry about money, he could make (almost) all the girls swoon with a single look, and for a moment, he could pretend that he wasn't a Sailor Senshi that had lost practically everything to a maniacal tyrant bent on destroying the entire universe, and was now on a whole new planet, desperately searching for his lost Princess.

But the best part of being a superstar was that heady adrenaline rush that coursed through his veins every time he performed. Like his duty as Sailor Star Fighter, he took performing seriously, and _always_ gave it his all. He poured his heart and soul into singing, willing with all his might that his Princess would hear him, and the audience loved it. And he loved the attention - he'd be lying if he said he didn't.

And, of course, it didn't hurt to capture the attention of a certain odango-haired young woman in the process.

Past the bright lights of the stage, he spotted the distinctive oddly-styled hair of Tsukino Usagi, and took a moment to blow a kiss in her direction. He didn't care that all the girls in that area screamed in delight (a couple even fainted and had to be dragged out by burly security guards) - what mattered was that she had seen him, and she _knew_ that kiss was for her. Her bright red face clearly told him so, and he grinned, knowing he would be receiving a sound thwack upside the head after the concert.

Yep, life as a superstar was good.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

DAzED Blue Angel - I'm very glad that you do! (hands over strawberry basket for being the first reviewer)  
Marisa Makou - Thank you very much! There's the next drabble! (points up)


	4. Blue Moon

**Pairing:** Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)  
**Fandom:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
**Theme:** #15. perfect blue  
**Rating:** PG ... Just a dash of suggestion.

**Disclaimer:** Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou and Kakyuu-Ouhi do not belong to me, but to the astounding Naoko Takeuchi. If they did, the series would have ended a lot differently. A _lot_. cough

**A/N:** This drabble is the first of a two-parter story thingamabob. This one is from Seiya (or Sailor Star Fighter's) point of view. Usagi's will be coming up soon ... I hope. :P

**Blue Moon**

Everything was white, almost blinding to his eyes. But in his arms, he held a warmth and glow that he rarely felt, and so he embraced it wholeheartedly.

He was warm, so very warm. Not hot, but warm. He supposed it was from the warmth he held in his arms, which radiated the sensation all throughout his body. He had felt this before. It was as strong as the one he felt now. He could not call it his own, but the warmth was addicting, intoxicating, all-encompassing, and so he had held on for as long as he could.

Unbidden, a name entered his mind, and he spoke it aloud. The warmth in his arms shifted, and he realized that it was _she_ that he held in his arms. A burst of emotion coursed through him; a wonderful, almost painful sensation burning in his chest.

She looked up at him, and he felt his heart melt. She was every inch as beautiful as he dared to remember, her blonde hair down from its usual style and pooling around their bodies, entwining with his own unbound hair to form a complicated design of gold and black.

Her eyes were impossibly wide, the bright blue reminding him of the sky and sea of a foreign planet, and all the wonderful blue things that were pure and good - everything she was. They swam with an emotion, something he had seen faintly in another's eyes, but raw and undisguised in the depths of her gaze.

'Beautiful,' he thought, and he bent down to kiss her.

Unlike the first brief, bittersweet kiss, this one was long and sweet, full of the emotions that he fought so hard to hide in reality. His heart soared as she responded in kind, and he moved his mouth desperately over hers, trying to convey all of the love he was not able to show. He whispered her name over and over against her lips, murmuring it into her mouth and cherishing the way she gasped his name before he captured her lips again.

Dimly, he realized that he never wanted to leave this reality. Brief flickers of rational thought reminded him gently of his duty, of the Starlights, of the _Princess_, but the warmth was consuming him, drowning out all logic and thought and leaving only the girl in his arms. His entire world was her, and it would collapse if she were to go.

All too soon, something pulled her away, and he only had one moment to catch her beautiful blue gaze before everything went black.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Fighter jolted awake to a dark room. Her hand passed over the candles on the bedside table and they flickered to life, lighting the room with a gentle golden glow.

The figure beside her shifted, and the Senshi's eyes softened as they fell on the slumbering form of her Princess. Fighter threaded her fingers gently through Kakyuu's hair, the crimson tresses let down from their usual ornamented style and flowing unbound across the pillows and sheets of the large bed.

Fighter smiled to herself. How odd ... In the candlelight, the Princess' hair almost looked golden.

A girl with shining blonde hair and laughing blue eyes came to mind. The Senshi shut her eyes, forcing the memory away.

"Fighter? Are you all right?"

She opened her eyes to find the Princess half-awake, looking up at her concernedly from beneath the sheets. Her sleepy vermilion eyes were filled with worry, and the girl's blue eyes flashed through her thoughts again. Fighter swallowed, and bent down to brush her lips against Kakyuu's forehead gently. "I am fine, Princess. Please go back to sleep. You have a meeting with those foreign dignitaries in the morning," she assured her.

Kakyuu shot her Senshi a slightly skeptical look, but gave in. She lay back down and quickly fell asleep, the exhaustion of rebuilding an entire planet overtaking her. Fighter kept a watchful eye on her, but the day's work also took its toll on the star Senshi.

Her last thoughts were of her liege, but in her somnolence, she did not question why the Princess' hair had lightened to a golden hue, and instead of a brilliant red, her eyes were a perfect blue.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_rave85_ - Thank you! I only realized after I read your review that I do have a tendency to put in a lot of description. I hope it isn't too long-winded ... Must be the reason why my drabbles are getting longer and longer. :P

_lilyfairygirl_ - Thanks! I also like Seiya and Usagi as a couple, which is why I took up this challenge in the first place. Don't worry - I'll continue to write Seiya/Usagi drabbles, up to the very 30th drabble! And hopefully, more after that. :D

_Anime Girl 'till Death_ - Will do! (pokes latest drabble) :D

_Counterfeiting Shakespeare_ - Haha. Yeah, I get that a lot for some reason ... :P I did have the same problem with my conflicting desire for canon (Mamo/Usa) and cute somewhat-fanon-and-canon? (Sei/Usa) ... But I figured, heck, they're both cute couples. Why not support them both? Still, Seiya's tipping the scales. Musicians are just so cute. :P I hope to see more from you, too!

_DAzED Blue Angel _- I was wondering the same thing, too. Ah, well. Here's my contribution to the Seiya/Usagi fanfiction-dom. I hope it encourages other writers more, too. :)


	5. Castles in the Air

**Pairing:** Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)  
**Fandom:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
**Theme:** #6. the space between dream and reality  
**Rating:** PG, for kissy details. :P

**Disclaimer:** Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou and Chiba Mamoru do not belong to me, but to the extremely talented Naoko Takeuchi. Yes, Mamoru makes an appearance in this. No, I do not bash him. So there. :P

**A/N:** This drabble is the second of the two-parter story thingamabob I mentioned in the previous drabble, "Blue Moon". This one is from Usagi's point of view.

**Castles in the Air**

Everything was white, almost blinding to the eyes. But they spoke of a warmth and glow that she rarely felt, and so she embraced the brightness wholeheartedly.

She was warm, so very warm. But she wasn't hot. She was just warm all over, as if someone was embracing her entire being. She swore that she had felt this way before. She couldn't exactly remember when, and she couldn't exactly remember who, but she remembered this feeling.

She thought for a while, trying to place a name on this wonderful sensation. The word 'loved' came to mind, and she thought it fit perfectly.

Someone was calling her name. Whoever it was had a slightly low, husky voice that sent shivers up her spine. He (she had decided that the person was a 'he', though it didn't sound completely correct, but neither did it sound completely wrong) called her name again, and she turned to look at him.

Surprisingly, she didn't have to turn too far, as whoever it was was right behind her, embracing her. Only then did she feel his hands upon her form, firm and calloused, yet warm and tender to her skin. His long dark hair fell over her shoulder, the thick glossy strands entangling with her own blonde tresses, forming an intricate pattern upon her skin.

She looked into his eyes, her bright blue gaze meeting his dark blue one. She felt another burst of warmth inside her, his piercing gaze reading her like an open book. His eyes were soft and kind, filled with an emotion that she could not name, and she realized that the source of warmth was him.

He spoke her name again, and to her surprise, she spoke his name as well. Her mouth formed the word, but as soon as it had escaped her lips, it fled her mind. She did not ponder his identity any further as her head was tipped back and his mouth descended upon her lips, capturing them in a sweet kiss.

Another flood of warmth washed over her as his soft lips moved tenderly, sensually over her own. Her hands moved up to wrap loosely around his neck, resting upon his nape and burying themselves in his long hair. His hands moved over her body, trailing down her lithe form to cup the small of her back, pressing her even tighter against him and deepening the kiss. She returned the contact eagerly, drunk on the warmth that coursed from his body to hers. She answered his murmurs with soft gasps, pressing her lips against his fervently and clutching at the long dark hair wound about her fingertips.

She did not know how long they kissed, but she never wanted it to end. Something faintly reminded her of her duty, of the Senshi, of _Mamoru_, but the warmth was too much to let go. She kissed him desperately, the contact of their lips her only anchor to the man in her arms. Her grip tightened around him for fear that he would slip away.

Something pulled them apart, however, and she only had one last glimpse of his gentle gaze before she was dragged out of the dream.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsukino Usagi woke to a dark room. Her eyes fell upon the digital clock that rested on the bedside table, its red digits blaring 4:30 AM. She looked around helplessly, the last remnants of her dream escaping her like sand falling through her fingers.

"Usako?" Mamoru called softly from her side. Usagi looked at the man that lay next to her, bare as she was, save for the crimson red sheets wrapped around his hips. He sat up to embrace her. Numbly, she let him wrap his arms around her body, her fingers trailing through the sheets.

'These should be white,' she thought, but she did not know why.

"Usako, are you all right? It's still early. Is something bothering you?" her lover asked, arranging her in his lap.

"No," Usagi said.

Both of them knew it was a lie, but Mamoru decided not to ask further. Instead, he wrapped his arms tighter around her. She reciprocated his embrace, hooking her arms around his neck and playing with the loose strands of hair that grew at his nape.

An unexpected feeling of loss washed over her, and tears fell from her eyes. She cried herself back to sleep in Mamoru's embrace, her hands grasping longingly, needily, for long dark tresses that were not there.**  
**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_Counterfeiting Shakespeare _- Soul sister! XD Why is angst so easy to do with the Seiya/Usagi pairing? Because their love is a tragic, forbidden one! Going against destiny and whatnot. Perfect setting for angst and drama to fester. :P glances over at drabbles Man, I really have to work on more happy ones. -.-;;; You just keep going with those inclinations! I have my eye on your own drabbles, too. :D

_rave85 _- I'm glad my descriptiveness doesn't bore you. I'm trying to tone down on it a little, but sometimes a scene is just too beautiful to be expressed in such a few words. Poor Seiya, indeed. Still (in my fandom, at least), Usa longs for him a little, too. ;)

_Marisa Makou _- Hope this isn't too long for you. Haha. This was a fun two-parter. I must remember to do more in the future. Thank you for the continuous support:)


	6. Golden Magic

**Pairing: **Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)

**Fandom: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Theme: **#11. gardenia

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou, Taiki Kou, Yaten Kou, and any of the other various characters mentioned here do not belong to me, but to the extremely talented Naoko Takeuchi. Neither do Ooyama Anza, Katayama Sayuri, Ono Hikari, Okuyama Momoko, or the other various Seramyu actors and actresses, who belong to themselves. Can't stop a girl from dreaming, though. :P

**A/N: **This drabble is based heavily ... Okay, based _entirely_ on the "Sailor Stars" Seramyu, though a couple of events are borrowed from its Kateiban, and I've tweaked a few scenes to satisfy my fangirly needs. If you are a Sailor Moon fan, I urge you to watch the Sailor Moon musicals. You haven't lived till you've seen your favorite characters brought to life on stage. Seriously.

Also, 'Golden Magic' is a type of gardenia, which start off as pure white flowers that turn a deep golden yellow color as they grow older. And that's your daily trivia for the day:)

**Golden Magic**

It was entirely his idea to give her the bouquet.

Taiki and Yaten were completely surprised. Their leader was actually going out of his way to get the Odango-atama some flowers. It wasn't that the girl didn't deserve flowers - on the contrary, she seemed like a genuinely sweet girl, and they all knew how hard she was working (despite that incident with the short circuit and the shortcake). She also seemed like she needed a bit of cheering up, what with her boyfriend going off to America and all.

But when _they_ gave out flowers, it was a completely different matter. It would be no big surprise if the poetic, gallant Taiki gave a bouquet of flowers to whichever lovely lady presented herself, and Yaten was always carrying that rose around with him anyway (he insisted that the fans loved it, as it added to his 'cute boy' appeal).

But Seiya, ever focused-on-finding-the-Princess Seiya, would rather toss a confident, heart-throbbing smirk and a couple of autographed items than to bother with procuring a bouquet for the average fangirl.

Then again, Tsukino Usagi wasn't exactly your average fangirl.

He had told them about what had happened when he touched the girl on the rooftop the other day. The aura of a star shone brightly, powerfully in her. It was a miracle that Galaxia and her minions hadn't discovered her yet, let alone stolen her Star Seed. Certainly, there was more to Tsukino Usagi than just your average high school student. Perhaps it was her silly, but genuinely open and friendly nature, or her essential resemblance to their missing Princess, but something about her had touched them.

And by the looks of things, she had touched Seiya Kou on a whole new level.

The dark-haired idol grinned as he watched her run around happily, waving at the crowd and completely exhilarated from the thrill of the performance. She had been a nervous wreck at the start, but her performance was passionate and energetic, which thrilled the crowd almost as much as the Three Lights' number.

Seiya shot her a soft, proud smile before moving over to the young woman that held the bouquet. Taiki and Yaten went to congratulate the girl as he took the flowers from the woman and waited for his turn.

Taiki pointed over to him, and he took it as his cue. He walked towards her, extending the bouquet and watching her eyes light up with happiness. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Taiki raise his brows at his choice of flowers, and he fought to keep the blush from his face. Of course Taiki would know what the flowers meant - it was from his book, after all, that he got the idea.

Gardenias as gold as her hair, tucked artistically against each other in a neat bunch. The flowers represented purity and feminine grace, but most of all, they symbolized a secret love.

"For a wonderful performance," he said calmly, though his heart pounded harder than it had pounded after any of their concerts. He kept his hand steady as she reached for the gardenias. A delighted smile touched her lips, and as she stood under the stage lights, her hair slightly frazzled and her face flushed from the performance, Seiya thought she had never looked more beautiful.

Usagi moved closer, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered breathlessly, her blue eyes meeting his. She held the gaze meaningfully, her smile growing just a bit wider, and Seiya wondered if she knew what the flowers meant. At a loss of words, he merely nodded, waiting for her to accept the bouquet.

Suddenly, a man shouted, and one of the Solar System's Sailor Senshi - Uranus? - ran out onto the stage, snatching the bouquet and throwing it away. Within a matter of seconds, the flower arrangement had exploded, and everyone flew into a panic. Usagi's friends ran out to her, asking what was going on and if she was all right.

Yet somehow, even with Galaxia's minions taking over the stage and causing general chaos, Seiya couldn't seem to stop staring at the remains of the bouquet. The paper was completely burned through, and the gardenias were charred beyond recognition. Only the few yellow petals scattered sadly around the stage remained of the beautiful arrangement.

Seiya stared at the ominous petals, and felt sick to his stomach.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_Marisa Makou_ - Can't thank you enough for your constant support. Thanks so much for taking the time to read my little spurts of inspirations. :P

_Anime Girl 'till death _- Truthfully, I was waiting for someone to ask this question so I could ramble out my explanation. XD The dream occurs between the two of them - Seiya and Usagi - at the same time. However, you'll notice the two different reactions by their 'waking counterparts'. Sailor Star Fighter, as Seiya is in real life, tries to suppress her feelings for Usagi now, as she has returned to her duty under Kakyuu, while Usagi remembers only bits and pieces, but not why, because her feelings for Seiya are not conscious - that is, she doesn't know that she has actually grown to love him. This is why Seiya remembered the warm sensation of loving someone, while Usagi remembered that she had felt it before, but not by whom. ... Uh, does that explain it? (sweatdrop)

_Serene-Moon-Princess _- Yeah ... It's always sad when third parties are involved. I don't hate Mamoru for 'getting in the way' of the Seiya/Usagi pairing - after all, he loved Usagi first, and he still does. (I loved Mamoru first, too, actually.) That's why I make it a point never to bash him. :D

_DAzED Blue Angel _- Thank you very much for taking the time to read through my little drabbles. I'm glad you enjoy them, and I'm happy that you also take the time to leave a review. They really give a lot of support to aspiring authors, y'know.


	7. Ten Year Anniversary

**Pairing: **Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)

**Fandom: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Theme: **#10. #10

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou, and any of the other various characters that may be mentioned here do not belong to me, but to the marvelous Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them to act out my girlish fantasies and whatnot. Hee. Playing with fictional characters is fun!

**A/N: **Yes, yes, I know all about destiny and Crystal Tokyo and world peace and so on, but this is just my speculation on what might have happened after the somehow-but-not-really open-ended series. As for what happened to everyone else ... I'll leave that up to your imaginations, 'kay? ;)

**Ten Year Anniversary**

She never really knew what compelled her to return to Earth. Perhaps it was the boredom that came after the rebuilding of Kinmoku, or that strange feeling of being slowly suffocated by the endless politics that came with being the Princess' - now the Queen's - most trusted protector, or just a whim that stemmed from feelings she thought she had buried so long ago.

Whatever the reason, the star Senshi found herself wandering through the galaxy, traveling light years worth of distance to find that beautiful blue planet that she had not seen in about a decade, if you were to follow the Earth calendar. She didn't really know what to expect when she arrived - would everything still be as she had left it, or would Earth be under the peaceful rule of Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity?

Neither did she know what compelled her to assume her male civilian identity as Seiya Kou. Maybe she felt more comfortable as a man on this foreign planet, although she knew she ran the risk of being recognized by an old fan, or worse, the paparazzi. Still, the ways of Terran media and entertainment were quite complicated. After all, it had been ten years since the Three Lights had last performed here, so there was a great chance that they had already faded into obscurity.

She - or rather, he, now that he had assumed the Seiya Kou form - did not know what compelled him to walk around the streets of Azabu Juuban aimlessly. He hadn't thought of what he was going to do once he got here, which, in retrospect, was extremely foolish. Maker would have had a fit. But it was no use dwelling over such things. He was here now, and that was what mattered.

He didn't know what had compelled him to walk down a certain street, around a certain corner, and bump into a certain blonde. Still, it didn't stop him from reaching out to grasp the young woman's forearms and steady her, saving her from a nasty fall. Once they had both regained their bearings, he thought it rather ironic that the first person he ran into would be the only one he hadn't figured out how to approach.

Tsukino Usagi merely blinked back at him, her eyes traveling over his broader, fully matured frame, before her face cracked into an impossibly wide grin. Suddenly, all awkwardness flew out of the window, and once more they were teenagers, laughing and joking and feeling like the world was their oyster.

Speaking of which, Seiya Kou found himself asking over a cup of hot chocolate (her treat), whatever happened to Crystal Tokyo? Shouldn't Tsukino Usagi now be the ethereal, all-powerful Neo-Queen Serenity, ruler of the second Silver Millennium and bride of Neo-King Endymion?

Usagi's smile grew a bit hesitant, her eyes briefly sad and vulnerable, before she waved him off with a bright smile. To be completely honest, she admitted over her own steaming cup of cocoa, she didn't know, either. Seiya's eyes glanced over briefly at her bare left hand, and decided to ask no further questions.

He did not know what had compelled him to walk her back home. He reasoned that it was to keep her from endangering any more helpless civilians, and instead of rising to the bait like she used to do, she merely laughed. He smiled back easily, amazed at the changes a decade could do to a person. Not limited to physical changes, of course, although she did grow quite a lot from when he had last seen her.

She was taller and ... filled out all the curves that needed to be filled out (quite well, if he did say so himself). Her face had matured, the childlike softness giving way to the sharper, more mature angles of a woman. Her eyes had aged, too, now holding the wisdom that came with years of experience. She still kept her long, golden hair in the two buns atop her head - a feature that he gladly exploited once again, teasingly calling her by the old nickname that had always flustered her, and still did.

As she hit him for the umpteenth time that day, Seiya decided that she hadn't changed too much after all, and he was glad.

He didn't know what compelled him to stay at the gate as she walked to the front door of her apartment complex. It was a proud accomplishment of hers, to be able to finally live on her own as an independent young woman. No longer did she need to rely completely on her friends and family - although she missed them from time to time and still needed their help every once in a while. The point was that now, she could confidently make her own decisions. She was free.

Seiya felt his heart swell with pride as he looked at her, standing on the snow-covered pavement as she dug through her purse for the keys. His Odango was all grown up now, a far cry from the boisterous teenager that wailed when she scraped her knee or flew into a fit when he teased her.

She must have felt that he was looking at her, for at that moment she looked up, catching his dark blue gaze. He smiled softly at her - not the trademark cocky smile that used to send a million fangirls into a frenzy, but a genuine smile that was reserved only for her. Usagi felt her breath catch in a way that she had not felt in years ... Ten, to be precise.

He did not know what compelled her to fly down the path, kicking snow up with each pounding step, run into his arms and capture his lips with her own in an impossibly delicious kiss that sent warmth shooting throughout his whole body, completely negating the coldness of the winter around them ...

But he didn't really give a damn.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_DAzED Blue Angel_ - Well ... See, the young woman holding the flowers (the one Seiya got them from after the performance) was actually one of Galaxia's minions, and they were the ones who planted the bomb there. It's a great musical, definitely worth watching. Hm ... As for the non Seiya/Usagi drabble fic ... We'll see. I'm not really very good at doing continuous stories, but we'll see what'll happen. Or if you mean that if I might try out other pairings ... That's also something we'll just have to wait for. Currently, I have no story ideas, but you never know. I might be assaulted by a rogue plot bunny someday ... :P

_Marisa Makou_ - XD It's absolutely no trouble sharing my little plot bunnies with the world. I love the Seiya/Usagi pairing, and I really want to contribute to it for the enjoyment of fellow Seiya/Usagi fans like myself. I feel so sorry for Seiya, too ... He's always on the receiving end of the angst portion when it comes to his pairing. I'll try and see if I can change that ... ;)

_Counterfeiting Shakespeare _- Oh, the drama. It's bad enough that destiny's against him - he really doesn't need flowers rubbing it in, either. :P Yes, yes! I shall continue to update! (holes herself up in her room with paper and pen)

_Anime Girl 'till death _- Oh, good. I'm glad it was understandable. I was a bit anxious that I might have gone overboard with the symbolisms and whatnot. And yes, I shall continue to write more, for the good of the Seiya/Usagi fandom, and the enjoyment of its fans everywhere! (waves Seiya/Usagi flag)

_cuppycake1216_ - I'm very happy that you love reading my drabbles. I feel so sorry for Mamo-chan, too. He's always turning evil, getting killed, caught cheating, or some other horrible thing. That's why I try my best never to bash him. Sure, he may get a little emotionally hurt (after all, I _am_ writing Seiya/Usagi fanfiction), but none of that running-Mamoru-over-with-a-steamrolller kind of thing. That's just silly. :)


	8. Of Crystal Palaces and Picket Fences

**Pairing: **Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)

**Fandom: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Theme: **#25. fence

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou, and any of the other characters that are alluded to in this drabble do not belong to me, but to the stupendous Naoko Takeuchi. Heck, I'm not even allowed to have a car yet. (sob)

**Escaping Crystal Palaces and Picket Fences**

Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed of being a princess.

That dream was fulfilled when I was 14 years old. Needless to say, it was more than any other little girl - or even a full-grown woman - could ever hope for. I found out that I was destined to protect this world and fulfill a legendary romance that spanned time and space. I gained more than I could ever want (expect possibly a giant sundae) - I had four best friends, four protective guardians, and to top it all off, the ideal Prince Charming, who was handsome, kind and strong.

Ever since then, my dreams changed. No longer did I wish to be a princess, for I knew I was destined to become the Queen of the new Silver Millennium someday. To be truthful, it was probably quite selfish of me to wish for more. But on days where the knowledge of the impending future became too much to bear, I dreamed of being a normal woman. An average housewife, dutifully loving her husband, raising the 2.5 children, and contentedly living in the stereotypical two-storey house with a white picket fence.

Sometime after we thought everything had calmed down, my beloved Prince Charming left for another country to pursue his studies. I was saddened, of course, but I couldn't be selfish. It was for his future - _our_ future, after all. So everyday I put on a brave face for my friends and family, because heavens know they worry too much about me already.

Then ... He came along.

Like a whirlwind, he blew into my life, throwing my daily routine into chaos and generally turning my life upside down. He teased me, made fun of my hair, took me out on dates, insisted on following me around everywhere, stole a couple of kisses here and there, and had the gall to assume that I secretly _liked_ him. The nerve of that boy.

I never did admit it to anyone, but a part of me fell for that arrogant jerk with the cocky smile. Perhaps he reminded me of my intended when we first met. Perhaps it was another feeling entirely. Either way, I did secretly like him, but I would never tell anyone, least of all him, for fear that his already large ego would swell to impossible proportions.

Of course it was never meant to be. I've already explained the destiny part. But the conceited one taught me a lot of things in the little time he spent with me. He opened my eyes to a different perspective, and gave me a taste of a life free from the burden of fate. He taught me to be free, to make my own decisions for once instead of relying on my friends all the time.

He was one of the best things that ever happened to me, and I will always be grateful for that.

So now, I live in my crystal palace with a husband that loves me, a daughter that adores me, friends that care deeply for and protect me and subjects who are contented under our rule. But on days where the burden of being Neo-Queen Serenity becomes too much to bear, I dream of being a normal woman. An average young woman, free to make her own choices and go on her own adventures, like he taught me to do.

In this dream, there is no stereotypical two-storey house. There are no little children. The white picket fence has been rammed down, and the gate is flung wide open. I walk down the rugged path, my hand firmly clasping his own as we journey off into the unknown, unafraid of the future and what it has to bring.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_Marisa Makou_ - I'm glad you enjoy them. The rabid little things attack at the most unexpected moments, but I'm not complaining. :P Thanks a bunch!


	9. Grandstander Guy

**Pairing: **Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)

**Fandom: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Theme: **#1. look over here

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou, and any of the other characters that make little appearances in this drabble do not belong to me, but to the remarkable Naoko Takeuchi. Toei Animation also holds some ownership over the anime series, one of the episodes from which this particular drabble is heavily based. ;)

**A/N:** Actually, this wasn't supposed to be the next drabble to be posted. I'd already written the 'real' next drabble and it was all good to go, but then _Counterfeiting Shakespeare_ issued a challenge too interesting to let go. "_Tell you what, write a non angst drabble and I'll write my own. (How's that for a sub challenge?)_" The plot bunny attacked, wouldn't let go till I had written this, and now here we are. _Counterfeiting Shakespeare_, this one's for you. :P (I'll be expecting yours soon, ha? XD)

**Grandstander Guy**

"So, what's next?" the pop idol asked cheerily, hands shoved into his pockets as he strode along beside her, all the while looking positively _cool_. Tsukino Usagi raised a fine brow at her companion. "What do you mean, what's next?"

Seiya let out a loud laugh, to the delight of all the fangirls that had tagged along on the impromptu club tour. "The next club, silly Odango! I hope there's something for a cool guy like me. What do _you_ think would suit me, Odango?"

To his chagrin, the blonde girl merely made an irritated noise and quickened her pace so that she was no longer walking next to him. Immediately, the raven-haired girl from the other school smacked her over the head, berating her for snubbing Seiya-sama in such a rude manner. With the added reinforcement of the scary-looking tall brunette and the quiet, but somehow equally dangerous-looking blue-haired girl, Usagi grudgingly gave in, walking beside him once more.

Seiya grinned at her, but she refused to meet his eyes, fixing them firmly on the ground as they walked across the school grounds. The dark-haired boy kept his cool, marching along like it was nothing to him, but inwardly, he wanted to scream. This wasn't how he imagined it at all!

When he had asked the Odango-atama to show him around the school earlier, he expected it to be just the two of them, walking and talking together and, hopefully, getting to know each other better. What he hadn't counted on was her friends showing up and plastering themselves firmly to their sides, completely determined to spend some time with the Three Lights. Even worse, some of their fangirls had also tagged along, and while they weren't sticking themselves as close as Usagi's friends, their presence was starting to get on his nerves.

Seiya allowed himself to pout, inciting a few high-pitched squeals from the fangirls. He could handle the fans just fine - if he couldn't, then he would have quit show business a long time ago (ah, the things he did for his Princess). He could even handle Usagi's overreactive friends, who were just a tiny bit more irritating than the fans.

What he couldn't handle was Usagi completely ignoring him.

Even when he didn't need to disguise himself as a male back on Kinmoku, Seiya always garnered attention. More than being a Starlight and the head of the Princess' personal guard, there was just something about Seiya that always shone through and attracted people's attention. And as a pop idol here on Earth, he was used to girls flinging themselves at him, practically begging him for a moment of his time. To not capture the attention of a girl was completely unthinkable - at least, until now.

There _had_ to be some way of getting the Odango's attention. Something that would make her look at him ... Fall for him, like all the other girls. 'Think, Seiya Kou! There's got to be _something_ here that'll make her look!'

As if the gods had heard his prayers and took it upon themselves to execute divine intervention, the next club gave him the answer. Seiya's eyes gleamed as he watched the students playing the rough sport of American football. Surely such an active sport would catch the Odango's attention! "It perfectly matches a cool guy like me, doesn't it?" he grinned. Usagi shot him a strange look, but he wasn't discouraged.

The singer returned his eyes to the game, watching the scene as if it were a battlefield. 'Just passing the ball and getting it to the other side. Easy enough,' he observed, waiting for an opening. One of the passes went awry and the football flew into the air, rolling to a stop at their feet.

"Chance!" Seiya grinned, picking up the ball. Usagi stared at him. "Hey, wait - what're you going to do?"

He straightened up and flashed her a cocky grin. "You want to see a touchdown, right?" he asked her.

"That's impossible!" she refuted. "Azabu Juuban's football team is very strong -"

'A challenge,' he thought to himself. "I'll show you!" he yelled, running out onto the field. The football team, who had been watching them, sprung into action. One by one, they flung their huge bodies towards him, trying to retrieve the ball, but Seiya was too quick for them. 'Heh - you may have been training all your high school life, but _I've_ trained since I was only half your size ...'

He shot a quick look over at the crowd. The fangirls were chattering excitedly, but he wasn't interested in their reactions. He looked more carefully, and spotted Usagi watching him. 'Hah! Got her attention,' he smirked, not noticing one player readying himself up ahead. 'Now, to score that touchdown ...'

He spotted the goal only a few yards away, and grinned in victory. 'I've got this,' he thought to himself, and ran faster. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a large green body caught up to him, and before he knew it, he was flung into the air, airborne for a few seconds before crashing onto the ground in a dirty heap.

'Oh, crap, I underestimated that one,' he groaned, pushing himself up and gingerly touching his forehead, checking for any major injuries. Dimly, he heard someone call his name out, and soon after, a small, warm body was supporting him. Through half-closed eyes, he spotted ridiculously long tresses of blonde hair, and realized who it was.

"Hey, you! What were you thinking? Tackling an amateur who's not wearing any protective gear ..." he heard her exclaim, and a smile crossed his lips. Seiya turned around and clasped the hand of the football player in a firm handshake. He was impressed by the way the big man had managed to tackle him, and the football player was equally impressed by his skills, considering that he had never played before. Soon enough, he had agreed to join the football club, much to the befuddlement of the Odango-atama.

"I can't believe you did that!" she ranted afterwards. Seiya laughed, patting her hair affectionately. "Well, I had to get your attention somehow, Odango," he confessed, taking some small delight in the way a red flush crept up from her neck to color her cheeks. "B - Baka!" she shouted, obviously flustered.

Seiya laughed again, but winced as the movement caused his worst injury, a scrape along his shoulder, to open up again. Usagi fretted like a mother hen, berating him for being so reckless, and look at what he had done to himself now. She forced him to sit down upon a nearby bench as she inspected the wound, making tsk-ing noises as she brushed her fingers gently over the bleeding skin.

"It's not as bad as it looks," he said weakly. "Oh, hush. It's still going to get disinfected if you leave it like this," she told him, carefully covering up the wound with the torn cloth again.

"You could always kiss it better?" he suggested. "What?!" Usagi squawked indignantly, and he laughed again. "Just kidding, Odango - you don't have to kiss my disgusting injury," he said, though a part of him was just a bit disappointed.

She was silent for a few moments, and he wondered if she had left without him realizing it. Suddenly, he felt a soft, moist pressure against the wound. He started and turned to look at Usagi, who was blushing deeply and looking down at her lap.

"D - Don't do that again, okay? Now let's get you to the nurse's office," she said, standing up and refusing to look at him. He watched her incredulously, before standing up and following her. A satisfied smirk crossed his lips, and he jogged to catch up with her, fully intending on teasing her as they headed back to the main school building.

'And Taiki says that nothing good will ever come of my showing off.'

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_Marisa Makou_ - Well, even the universe's most powerful Sailor Senshi and Neo-Tokyo's supreme ruler has to get tired of the whole destiny business sometimes. Seiya was like a breath of fresh air for Usagi, and they had the most amazing chemistry. I don't think any girl could ignore that, not even Usa. :D

_DAzED Blue Angel _- Actually, it's a bit funny - I was trying to lessen the amount of angst that seems to seep into almost every Seiya/Usagi drabble I write. I guess their pairing is just naturally sad, what with the whole destiny factor and whatnot. Ah, well. At least we have fanfiction. :P

_Counterfeiting Shakespeare_ - Well, there's my non-angst, happy Seiya/Usagi luff drabble. I eagerly anticipate yours. :P Haha. Lucky duck, getting to go to Palawan and whatnot. But with Philippine weather being unnaturally hot this year, it's fully possible to have fried brain cells even here in Manila. O.o And yep, I tried to keep it realistic - not too sad, but not entirely happy. Just a little exploration into Neo-Queen Serenity's point-of-view on the issue. It turned out all right, I think. :D

_Sailor Sar_ - I'm glad you're enjoying them! I'm trying to pump them out as efficiently as I can, hopefully finish all 30 before mid-June (the start of the new school year over here), but the plot bunnies seem to be getting a lot smarter at hiding these days. :P I have a few good ideas going, though, so please wait for them!


	10. Nightly Ritual

**Pairing: **Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)

**Fandom: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Theme: **#24. good night

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou, and any of the other characters that may be mentioned in this drabble are not my property, but belong to the brilliant Naoko Takeuchi. Neither do I own any strawberry-scented shampoo or bunny-printed nightwear, but I'd like to. :)

**Nightly Ritual**

Sailor Star Fighter's nightly ritual was simple and quick. As the head of security of Her Royal Highness, Princess Kakyuu of the Tankei Kingdom, it had to be. Most often she didn't even have the time to do a nightly ritual, as the duty of a Starlight could extend deep into the night. But on some nights when she overworked herself, Princess Kakyuu would insist that her head Senshi be given a break, Healer would remark on how she could barely stand up straight without nodding off, and Maker would quietly enforce that to protect the Princess efficiently, one needed a good night's rest.

In the end, Fighter would be outnumbered and she would retreat to her chambers to get a full eight hours of sleep. The star Senshi was never actually that big of a workaholic, but it was understandable that after Galaxia's attack on Kinmoku and the chain of events that took place afterwards, she would be even more protective of her liege. Still, being given a break wasn't all that bad, and she was grateful that her friends worried for her enough to force her to get to bed.

Once she had reached her private chambers, she detransformed from her Senshi form and headed to the adjoining bathroom. She passed by the full-length mirror that adorned her room, and gave herself an appraising grin. "Looking good, Seiya, my girl," she chuckled, and entered the enormous bathroom.

She proceeded to take a good long soak in the large sunken tub, using some strawberry-scented shampoos and body washes she had stolen from Yaten's chambers while the silver-haired woman had been on patrol. The scent calmed her, soothing to her senses after a hard day's work and faintly reminding her of Earth's delicious strawberry cakes and a certain blonde girl who enjoyed them so.

She finished quickly enough, leaving the wet towels scattered haphazardly all over the floor (the maids would get them) and proceeding to raid her closet for some decent sleepwear. She made a mental note to clean out the closet on a free day after tossing out a frilly green garment (undeniably Yaten's) and a modest lavender nightgown (undeniably Taiki's).

Eventually, she settled on a large, faded nightshirt she had bought on Earth on a whim. It wasn't exactly made of the finest materials, but it was comfortable and patterned with the cutest little bunny silhouettes all over. Seiya slipped on the garment, absentmindedly patting the rabbit head adorning the collar.

She then headed for the vanity table to begin the grueling task of combing out her long, dark hair. She fluffed out the dark locks and picked out a fancy pink brush, worn after many months of use, but obviously of great sentimental value. Seiya liked this brush - it was specially designed for extremely long hair, and so she didn't have as much trouble managing her hair after brushing it through with this.

Of course, the fact that it was a gift from the Odango-atama was a great bonus.

Once she was satisfied with her hair, it was time to sleep. She did a running start before jumping onto the enormous bed, allowing herself a few moments of silliness before settling down. She pulled the downy covers up to her nose, large blue eyes staring out of the elaborate window that offered a fantastic view of the night sky. Kinmoku's three moons shone brightly in the dark, and the Senshi remembered the Earth's single moon and the pretty soldier that shared its name.

Before she dropped off to sleep, she reached for a small picture frame kept atop her bedside table. She rubbed her thumb affectionately over the glass, smiling at the picture of a grinning Tsukino Usagi, and kissed it goodnight. Seiya returned the picture to its place beside her bed, and waved her hand over the candles. The flames dimmed down to a barely visible flicker, and the woman snuggled into her pillow.

"G'night, Odango," she murmured sleepily, drifting off into slumber. Outside her window, a shooting star raced through the sky, soaring high over the Kinmoku moons before disappearing into the blackness of space.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_sailormoon-is-eternal_ - Well, I figured that I'd tortured Seiya and Usagi enough with all the angsty drabbles I put them through, and they really need more happy love - y'know, 'coz their love's so tragic and forbidden and whatnot. And with the anime the way it is, it SO could have happened! XD 'Castles in the Air' is actually the saddest piece I've written so far. I'm glad I was able to convey the emotions well enough. :)

_Anime Girl 'till Death _- That's all right. I'm glad there are people out there who read my stories, but the reviews certainly give that extra boost that every author needs. :) Thanks for reading!

_Marisa Makou _- Yes, not even Usa is exempt to the sheer magnetism that Seiya radiates. Haha. I love writing cocky Seiya - he's so full of himself that it's just funny. :PThank you very much for continuing to read my drabbles!


	11. Valediction

**Pairing: **Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)

**Fandom: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Theme: **#4. our distance and that person

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou, and any of the other characters that may be mentioned in this drabble are not my property, but belong to the fantabulous Naoko Takeuchi. I don't make any profit from writing these drabbles, other than that warm fuzzy feeling I get whenever I read the reviews and check the hit count. (huggles)

**A/N: **Very very very sorry for the lateness. This was actually supposed to be released ... four days ago, but LJ was being screwy and wouldn't let me post any entries. Since these drabbles are for the community, I wasn't entirely sure if I was allowed to post them on another site first before posting them there, and I ended up playing it safe and not posting at all. I'm very sorry! Hopefully, it won't happen again ...

**Valediction**

It was a glorious day for the entire galaxy. No, it wasn't the day Earth finally achieved world peace (though this would definitely be a start), let alone a worldwide celebration (though it certainly could have been, had the people of Earth known the true significance of the occasion).

In fact, it was a simple ceremony, taking place at a small church in Azabu Juuban. Only a few guests were invited, but in all fairness, a good number of them were rather unconventional guests - to tell the truth, a few of them weren't even from Earth. But for the people involved on this day, they would willingly travel countless light years just to bear witness to the occasion.

For today was the day of Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru's union in holy matrimony, and the delegates of Kinmoku were more than happy to attend the wedding. After all, the young woman did help them a great deal by saving the universe and restoring their destroyed planet - it was the least they could do for her.

But among the Kinmoku visitors, there was one who was particularly delighted to be here on this day. Sailor Star Fighter, or, as she was disguised in her civilian form, Seiya Kou, walked through the halls of the enormous mansion that was home to Haruka-tachi, and, for this day, the preparation area for the bride-to-be and her various bridesmaids.

He moved as inconspicuously as possible, trying not to get in the way of the bridal entourage as they flew around the home in a flurry of excited activity. Still, even a group of women caught up in the giddiness of pre-wedding preparations would not miss a man moving in their midst, although in this case, they would not berate him for it. After all, practically everyone knew the backstory and anticipated the little reunion with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

They would let Seiya say his peace today.

At the end of the hall, he reached the door to the main dressing room. Discreetly wiping his hands on his smart black trousers, he knocked carefully upon the door, feeling a flock of butterflies settle into his stomach. "Come in," a soft voice called from inside, and he opened the door.

He noticed her immediately, a vision of white silk and roses. He felt his breath catch in a familiar way, and for a while he couldn't speak, enraptured by the young woman that sat only a few feet away from him. Ami and Rei, who had been assisting her with the final preparations, shot each other a knowing glance. Ami stood first, laying a comforting hand on Seiya's shoulder and shooting him a reassuring smile before exiting the room.

Rei lingered for a while, saying something to Usagi in a low tone before she stood up. As she passed Seiya, she shot him a meaningful look, her piercing violet eyes holding his gaze. She seemed to be satisfied, nodding to him and leaving the room. The priestess shut the door quietly behind her, leaving the two to talk freely.

Seiya remained where he stood, his eyes fixated upon Usagi. The bride met his gaze in the large vanity mirror. "Seiya-san, I've been expecting you," she said, her lips stretching into a teasing smile, and the young man lost his discomfiture.

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep the star waiting," he answered seriously, but his deep blue eyes were crinkled playfully, his lips turning up at the corners in a suggestion of his trademark cocky grin.

Usagi laughed, fluffing out her gown. "Oh? The star now, am I?" she said, standing up and turning to face him. She was even more beautiful facing him, and Seiya was able to take in all of the details he could not see from behind. Her hair was piled up atop her head, but a few long strands persistently fell around her face in soft golden curls. White roses adorned the neckline and sleeves of her pure white gown, embracing her curves before falling gracefully around her waist. Her gloved hands clutched the bouquet nervously, large blue eyes peering from beneath carefully painted eyelids as she tried to gauge his reaction.

In three long strides, he stood in front of her, looking down at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She stood still as he reached out to her, his hand hesitating a moment before tentatively smoothing over her gown. The white silk slipped through his fingers easily, catching in his loose grip before falling back around her body. He smiled at her, and she had to choke back a sob.

His hand moved to clasp her own, her palm achingly warm and delicate against his much larger one. Seiya lifted it to his lips and pressed a kiss respectfully against the back of her hand, but his eyes never strayed from his. She kept still as he moved his face towards her, and for one moment of irrationality, she thought he was going to kiss her. Instead he moved his mouth close to her ear.

"Be happy with him, Usagi," he whispered, his breath ghosting over her ear.

He disappeared as quickly as he had come, leaving her standing silently in the middle of the dressing room, her tears painting thin lines of wet mascara down her cheeks. The bouquet of roses lay forlornly on the floor where they had fallen from her slack grip. Nothing in the room suggested that someone had visited, except, perhaps, for the burning ache of her hand where his lips had touched it.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_Counterfeiting Shakespeare _- XD I'm sure you'll come up with something absolutely fantastic and fluff-filled (ikaw pa?). Looking forward to that drabble! And ... Hm ... Come to think of it, I don't remember being all too bothered about Seiya's gender-bending - but I just discovered the Starlights' existence last year, so that might have something to do with it. :P And I'm glad I'm able to portray Seiya/Usagi love in even the same gender form! Squee. Keep at it with that brainstorming! I'm sure I'm not the only one waiting for more Sei/Usa happy love. ;)

_Dranzen _- Ain't that the truth? Personally, I prefer peach/mango, but strawberry is always a favorite. Thank you for reading:D

_CrazyMonkeyPantsIII _- A happy story with a surprise twist? Is that a challenge:P Hm ... Maybe in one of the future drabbles. I've got 19 more to go, after all. :D Yeah, I wish there were more great happy stories, too. The Seiya/Usagi fandom just attracts too much angst. ;(

_cuppycake1216_ - I'm glad you like them! And I certainly will keep at them - I'm determined to see these 30 challenges to the end!

_FS _- I have a writing style? XD Just kidding. I'm glad you like reading my drabbles. Sometimes I'm worried that I put too much detail into certain parts and deviate from my actual idea, but somehow, they seem to turn out okay. :D

_KibaInu_ - Thanks! I'm happy you like them! There's another drabble for you! (points above) And 19 more to go:D


	12. Bar Talk

**Pairing: **Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)

**Fandom: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Theme: **#27. overflow

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou, Yaten Kou, and any of the other characters that pop up in this drabble are not my property, but belong to the magnificent Naoko Takeuchi. I just like to steal them away every now and then, forcing them to act out situations that never happened in the manga/anime/live-action series/Myus, and probably never will. I do own this AU, though. Mwahahaha.

**A/N: **Well, I've finally started college (darn it), so the updates will slow down. I'll probably get around to updating once a week, though, if everything goes super. :D Anyhow, this following drabble is set in an alternate universe (meaning the characters may be slightly OOC), one I hope to expand upon in a separate, multi-chaptered fic, if I ever get around to finishing it. :P I've always wanted to do an AU fic with the SM crew, but I'm not too sure how this turned out. XP

**Bar Talk**

"Two whiskey sours! And hurry it up, will ya?"

"Damn pipsqueak," the dark-haired boy muttered darkly, glaring at his friend's retreating back, but obediently set about to mixing the drinks. It was a Saturday night, and sure enough, the 'Silver Millennium' was completely packed. Seiya could barely see anything past his bar due to the sheer number of people in the crowd.

The young man sighed and shot a longing look towards the stage where tonight's act, two upcoming idols (Aino Minako and Reiko Mars, he heard a couple of customers saying), were performing for the audience. It wasn't fair! Ever since 'that incident', Taiki had banned him from performing for an entire month, instead assigning him to bartending duty - "to keep you out of trouble," he had said.

Seiya huffed, topping the drinks with lemon wedges and cherries. He wasn't very fond of bar duty, but at least it was better than waiting. The boy's mood brightened at the thought and he grinned at Yaten, who was stomping towards the bar with a furious expression.

"I was _groped!_ For the _fifth time tonight!_ By a _**MAN!**_" the silver-haired boy's cries grew increasingly hysterical with each exclamation. "Well, you already act enough like a girl, always primping yourself in the mirror and taking ages in the bathroom. No big surprise there," Seiya drawled, snickering softly at his expression. Yaten scowled, thrusting the guest checks at him. "Just mix the drinks, bar boy," he hissed, stalking off with the whiskey sours.

Seiya rolled his eyes, pulling out the ingredients for a cosmopolitan. Honestly, the way that boy acted, it was no wonder he was getting ... felt up ... all the ...

The dark-haired boy stopped mixing the drink, his eyes firmly fixated on a pair of long, white legs. His gaze moved up, stopping at a pair of denim cut-offs and wondering how frayed material could fit so well on somebody, before moving on to a lacey white tunic that hugged the person's curves just right, trailing over a smooth, white neck, a pair of glossy pink lips, a perky little nose, and finally, the prettiest pair of baby blues he had ever seen.

The eyes blinked at him, and he took a step back to focus on the person. It was a girl - not too old, probably barely over the legal age. She held every appearance of an innocent schoolgirl, and Seiya had to fumble with a piece of ice to get his mind off _that_ particular train of thought. "Um ... What can I get for you?" he asked, wincing as his voice cracked slightly. 'Aw, man ... Way to go, Seiya. One cute teenager and you're right back to puberty.'

Her smile was genuine, if not slightly hesitant. "Um ... Just a glass of water, please," she said. "Water ... Just water. Right. Gotcha," Seiya repeated the order two more times before reaching for a glass and filling it with the liquid. His hand shook slightly, causing a small amount to spill on the bar top. Seiya cursed under his breath, reaching for a rag and wiping the surface clean before setting the glass down in front of her.

The girl giggled, settling down upon a bar stool. "Thanks," she grinned, taking a sip of the drink. He nodded dumbly, but in his mind, he was slamming his head repeatedly against the wall of the bar. He shoved the rag beneath the counter, settling against the bar top in what he hoped was a casual, _cool_ position.

"So, what's a place like you doing in a girl like this?" he asked smoothly. She sputtered slightly against the water, her face stretched out in a painful smile as she coughed, and it took him all of five seconds before he realized his mistake. He didn't hold back this time, and actually thumped his head against the counter.

"Shoot, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me tonight," he apologized, cursing whatever god had thought it funny to pick on him that night. She wiped the last of her tears away, flashing her pearly whites in a wide grin. "It's alright, I get that way too sometimes," she assured him, and he grinned back sheepishly.

"Well, to answer your question, I'm just waiting for my friends. They're performing right now, but we'll be heading home after they're done," she said, turning her gaze to the stage and smiling fondly at the two girls. Seiya blinked - she was with the idol girls? "Are you an idol too, then?"

She started at the question, and shook her head. "Nope - Rei says my singing's the reason why Japan has so many earthquakes," she chuckled in a self-depreciating manner. "Besides, I don't think I'd like being an idol. Minako-chan and Rei-chan are always so busy; it's a miracle that they can still spend time with me." The girl looked down at her lap, fiddling with the hem of her tunic.

"But you'd make a great idol. You're more than pretty enough," Seiya said honestly. She looked up at him, surprise evident in her eyes before giving way to warm happiness. "Thank you ... Seiya?" she gestured to his nametag.

"Uh ... Yeah. Nice to meet you ..." he trailed off, looking to her expectantly. "Usagi. Tsukino Usagi," she replied, her cheeks dimpling as she smiled. "Usagi ..." he breathed. 'Man, even her name's perfect,' he thought to himself, catching sight of her oddly-styled blonde hair, trussed up into two buns atop her head while the rest flowed down naturally.

"Oi, Seiya! What happened to that cosmopolitan?" Yaten snapped, slamming his tray onto the counter and glaring at the bartender. "Aw, shoot," Seiya groaned, reality crashing hard upon him in the form of a prissy silver-haired waiter. "Just a moment, your Self-Centeredness," he muttered, going back to the half-finished beverage. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Usagi peering out at the stage.

"Well, it looks like they're done for the night," she announced, downing the rest of her water. She stood up and shot one last smile at him. "See you around, Seiya," she smiled, bowing politely before moving away. Seiya stared after her, feeling oddly bereft and ... wet ...

"Seiya, you dolt! Look what you did!" Yaten screeched. Seiya snapped back to his senses, cursing a blue streak upon seeing the overflow of vodka. He reached down for the cleaning rag, determinedly ignoring Yaten's shrieking, when he spotted a single napkin on the counter. Something was scribbled hastily on its surface, and the bartender picked it up, holding it close to try and make out what it said.

His face stretched into an impossibly wide grin, and he looked towards the entrance of the club. Sure enough, there she was with her idol friends, watching him for his reaction. He waved the napkin into the air and Usagi grinned, blowing him a kiss. Her dark-haired friend started to berate her, but she was cut off by a happy squeal from the blonde one, and the three of them sauntered out of the club.

Seiya Kou tucked the napkin - on which Tsukino Usagi had written her name and phone number, along with a doodle of an Odango-haired character - safely into his pocket. He cleaned the counter, fixed up a new cosmopolitan, and sent a fuming Yaten on his way.

Bartending duty wasn't so bad, after all.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_KibaInu _- Yay! I'm glad that you liked it. I had a bit of a tough time trying to set the mood for that drabble, actually. It started out happy, but when I decided that I wanted it to be a bit dramatic and angsty, I had to cut out a few parts to make it all 'smoother'. I always get worried that I won't convey the right mood in my drabbles, but I think I've been doing all right so far. Thank you:)

_Counterfeiting Shakespeare_ - O, see? Inspiration strikes at the most unlikely times. And you got the mood I was trying to convey! Sadness without it being too angsty. :D I'm looking forward to that drabble of yours!

_Marisa Makou_ - It really made you want to cry? Wow ... I must be writing too much angsty stuff again. XD Rest assured, I shall continue on bravely! Thanks for keeping up with the drabbles:)

_Dranzen_ - Thank you! I based the description of Usagi's gown on her wedding dress at the end of the manga (in an attempt to add a dash of canon to my stories XD). It really is a lovely dress. :)

_Soleil-Lune_ - (spits liquid all over computer) That's you?! (glomps) Haha ... I haven't even reached halfway of my 30 drabble goal, but I'll get there eventually! Thanks for following the link all the way to here ... XD

_Suki _- Considering that one of the reasons I write fanfiction is to bring little bursts of joy to fellow fans, I'm glad that I've accomplished that at the very least! I do hope that somehow, I will help to boost the number of Seiya/Usagi fanfiction out there - heaven knows the world needs more of that. :D


	13. Detention Conversations

**Pairing: **Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)

**Fandom: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Theme: **#5. "ano sa" ("hey, you know...")

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou, and any of the other characters that may be mentioned in passing are not my property, but belong to the admirable Naoko Takeuchi. Except maybe Sato-sensei, but he's just a convenient extra/plot device, anyhow. :D

**A/N: **Another one of those things that I've always wanted to do - an all-dialogue drabble. Haha. It was harder than I thought, trying to get into the mindset of these two and sticking to the conversation, especially since I have a tendency to fill my drabbles with lots and lots of actions and descriptions. It was a very new experience, and I really hope it turned out all right. X3

**Detention Conversations**

"... So, Odango -"

"No."

"What?"

"NO! You've already gotten us both into enough trouble!"

"What?! Look, it wasn't my fault that that film was boring enough to put insomniacs to sleep. Who in their right mind wants to watch the life cycle of a tapeworm, anyway? The director should've been jailed just for making that monstrosity."

"That's not the point! And you could've at least woken up when I started poking you. Then maybe Sato-sensei wouldn't have given us detention."

"Well, I can't exactly control my sleeping habits, y'know. And Sato would've given us detention anyway - that man's even bitchier than Yaten, and _that's_ saying something."

"Hmph."

"... Hey, Odango."

"What is it _now_?"

"You like me, don't you?"

"... What the _**heck**_?! Are you delusional or something? I _knew_ all that superstar business was going to make you lose it someday. Not that you ever had it in the first place."

"Ha! Face it, Odango. You _like_ me. Otherwise you wouldn't have bothered to try and wake me up."

"... J - Just because I did that, doesn't mean I like you, baka. I was just being nice and trying to get you out of trouble."

"Pfft. Yeah, right, Odango. And I'm the Emperor of Japan."

"Well, you're certainly arrogant enough to be."

"... Hey, you know ..."

"What?"

"I like you, Odango."

"..."

"I mean it. I like you."

"I ... Like you too?"

"Not _that_ way, silly Odango! I _like you _like you."

"... Seiya, I - I can't."

"Can't what, Odango?"

"I can't ... _like you_ like you."

"Why not?"

"I - I have Mamo-chan!"

"Your boyfriend in America?"

"Yeah."

"Pfft. Some boyfriend, leaving his girl in Japan and not bothering to contact her at all."

"Hey! How did you know that he wasn't contacting me?"

"See? If he were contacting you, you'd be completely over the moon, yelling it out to the entire school like crazy."

"No, I wouldn't!"

"Haha! Sure, Odango. Whatever you say."

"..."

"Hey, Odango."

"... What?"

**SMOOCH!**

"..."

"Still thinking about your Mamo-chan?"

"... Huh?"

"Heh. I thought so. Silly Odango."**  
**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_Suki _- Darn right it's fun to pick on Yaten! (Truthfully, I luff the guy - we're even the same zodiac sign! - but he's such a fun character to tease. XD) And Seiya will be very grateful for your thoughtfulness. ;)

_KibaInu _- Really? Wow ... Thanks:D Well, you might be pleased to hear that I'm seriously considering expanding on the 'Club Silver Millenium' plotline after I finish this 30 Kisses challenge. Which, considering the rate that I'm going at and the steadily growing pile of workload that school is bringing, might be quite a while from now, but at least there are plans. :P


	14. Shopping With Seiya Kou

**Pairing: **Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)

**Fandom: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Theme: **#28. Wada Calcium CD3

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou, and any of the other characters that briefly appear in this drabble are not my property, but belong to the fantastic Naoko Takeuchi. Neither do I own Wada Calcium CD3, but I don't know who to credit for that. :(

**Shopping With Seiya Kou**

"Oh, no ... What are _you_ doing here?"

Seiya Kou grinned easily at a fuming Usagi, straightening up from the vending machine that he was leaning against. "Well, hello to you, too, Odango. I'm shopping just like any average person does. I'm sure that's not illegal now, is it?" he drawled, flashing his perfect, pearly-white, toothpaste-commercial-worthy teeth at her.

But Usagi was completely immune to his charms (having that same pop idol sit behind you in class and pester you needlessly through each torture-filled school day could do that to a person), and merely rolled her eyes, stalking past him as she headed towards the pharmacy corner of the small grocery store. Naturally, said pop idol followed the angry Odango-atama, happily oblivious of the whispers and stares that his presence attracted.

"So, Odango, what are you buying?" he said conversationally, peering over her shoulder to squint at the list she was holding. "None of your business, Seiya. Go ... Sign pictures of yourself or something," the blonde grumbled, trying valiantly to ignore her unwanted companion, but failing.

Seiya let out a loud laugh, drawing even more attention to himself. "Aw, come now, Odango. If you really wanted an autographed picture of me, all you had to do was ask," he smiled, patting one of her buns affectionately before reaching into his pocket to pull out a glossy photograph of himself, complete with his flamboyant signature in bright red ink.

"You actually carry signed photographs of yourself?" Usagi deadpanned. "Always prepared, Odango. Look, I'll even kiss it for you," Seiya answered back, pressing a smack to the glossy surface before pushing the picture at her. Usagi took it, giving it a cursory glance before throwing it over into the next aisle where a few teenagers and a couple of middle-aged women fought over the precious photograph. Seiya pouted at the girl, but she paid him no attention, focusing on the list she gripped tightly in her hand.

"What's this thing?" Seiya asked, snatching the paper out of her hand. "It's a shopping list, baka," Usagi said impatiently, trying to retrieve the paper but failing due to the difference in their heights. Curse her being vertically challenged! She tried battering him with her fists in hope that he would be hurt enough to let go, but he merely held her off with his free arm. Curse her being horizontally challenged! (Limb-wise, at least.)

"Wada Calcium CD3?" the dark-haired singer read aloud. Usagi stopped trying to hit him and quickly stepped back, her face bright red as he chortled loudly at her expense. "What does an Odango-atama like you need _that_ for?" he remarked between barks of laughter.

Usagi fumed, casting surreptitious glances at the other shoppers. "Shut up shut up shut up!" she hissed, taking the opportunity to steal back her shopping list while he was trying to catch his breath. "Aw, c'mon, Odango ... I was only kidding," Seiya gasped out, wiping tears from his eyes and following her to the back of the store.

"I don't care! Look, don't you have something better to do other than harass people while they're trying to buy vitamins for their family?" the blonde hissed, pointedly focusing her gaze on the pharmacist as she searched for the aforementioned calcium supplements, all the while sneaking curious looks at the odd couple fighting in front of her counter.

"But aren't you happy to be spending time with me? I know every other girl would kill to spend some time with the fabulous Seiya-sama," the idol said, propping himself against the counter to regard Usagi with puppy-dog eyes. "Well, I'm _not_ every other girl," she retorted, practically snatching the bottle of tablets out of the pharmacist's hands before stomping down another aisle.

"I know you aren't. That's why I like you," Seiya called, causing her to stop in the middle of the aisle. Usagi carefully turned around to look at him. He stood there, watching her hopefully, an uncharacteristically hesitant grin on his face. The whole store seemed to grow quiet at that moment, each customer, cashier and salesclerk falling silent to hear what would happen next.

Usagi cocked her head, regarding him thoughtfully, before sighing mock-exasperatedly and allowing a wide smile to spread across her lips. Seiya's grin widened and he quickly reverted back to his usual cocky stance, striding down the aisle to pluck the shopping basket from her arm. "C'mon, Odango - we'll be here all day if you don't start moving!" he smirked, walking ahead of her.

The blonde raised a brow at his retreating back, but jogged to catch up with him. He slowed in his steps till she could walk alongside him, and soon enough they had started up an argument about which item to get next.

Unnoticed to the two, a middle-aged woman sidled up to her friend. "Do you think this is one of those teenage drama scenes?" she asked suspiciously, watching the two out of the corner of her eye. Her friend merely shrugged, and so the two ladies - and the rest of the store, for that matter - were left to wonder what in the world had just happened.

**O ****·**** MA ****·**** KE!**

"Hey, Odango ..."

"What is it?" she replied distractedly, digging through her purse for her wallet.

"Why do these balloons come in little foil packets?"

The blonde looked up confusedly, seeing the dark-haired singer fiddling with a pack of ... things that were certainly not balloons. Usagi gaped in horror as the pop idol took one out, peering at it carefully before thrusting it up to her nose. "Hey, maybe we could have a party with these! I'll call Taiki and Yaten, and you can call your friends, and we can all get together and have some fun - Odango?"

Seiya exchanged bewildered looks with the cashier as Usagi rushed out of the store, clutching her groceries tightly in one arm and her still open purse in the other.

"NEVER AGAIN, SEIYA KOU!!!"

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_Suki - _I got the idea from another 30 Kisses challenge and decided it would be fun to try it out. It's a lot harder than it looks, considering the way I like to describe character actions so much. I'm glad I was somehow successful. XD

_KibaInu - _Thank you very much! Haha. I'm happy you enjoyed the piece, seeing that it was a new thing for me to do. :)

_Sailor Sar_ - Yes! Another successful fluff piece! XD I'll be returning to the angsty stuff soon, so enjoy the fluffiness while you can. ;)

_SeleneHarker_ - Hurray for happy coincidences! I'm glad you're enjoying the collection so far. I try to keep a mix as much as I can - not too much angst, and not too much fluffy stuff. And yep, I'm definitely planning a Seiya/Usagi fic set generally in the same alternate universe that 'Bar Talk' was, but I'll finish this one first, so that I don't rush headlong into things. XD Thanks a bunch!


	15. The Value of Studying

**Pairing: **Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)

**Fandom: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Theme: **#12. in a good mood

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou, and any of the other characters that pop up in this drabble are not my property, but belong to the great Naoko Takeuchi. Oh, and Sailor Moon Says: "Study hard!" (Whee, nostalgia. XD)

**A/N:** I'm not quite sure how the Japanese grading system went during the 90's, so I just went with the 54321 system, with 5 being the highest and 1 being the lowest. If anyone would like to correct me, please do so. :)

**The Value of Studying**

The day that the exam results came out was always a busy one. For once, the usually crowded spots of the school were mostly deserted, the students leaving their usual hang-outs in favor of crowding around the large rolling board that held the final scores of the examinations.

In all the chaos that this brought, the Three Lights decided to take full advantage of one of the few days they would be able to walk down the school corridors without being harassed by fangirls and the like. As they walked, Taiki happily lectured Yaten on the value of education while the shorter boy pouted at his less-than-satisfactory grade in Physical Education. Seiya merely tried to tune both of them out as he thought up ways to trick Usagi into catching lunch with him.

The trio turned a corner and was met with an unusual sight. Ami, Makoto and Minako were huddled outside their classroom, but Usagi was nowhere to be seen. The three girls were also whispering frantically to each other, every now and then darting glances at the open door of the room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Seiya asked, warily keeping his distance just in case they were planning something (well, in case _Minako_ was). The blonde turned watery blue eyes upon him, and the dark-haired idol instinctively moved back. It was a good thing he did, for Minako chose that moment to fling herself upon him, but missed and landed upon Yaten instead. Despite missing her original target, the girl didn't seem to mind and clung tightly to Yaten while she wailed. The silver-haired boy sputtered, trying to push Minako off but failing miserably.

"Oh, it's horrible!" Minako cried as Yaten struggled against her grip. "Usagi-chan is going to die!"

"What?!" Seiya exclaimed, looking around wildly for the odango-haired girl.

Makoto rolled her eyes, taking pity on Yaten and tugging the blonde off of him. "Minako-chan, you're exaggerating," she scolded the girl.

"What's wrong with Usagi?" Seiya asked urgently.

Ami hid a small laugh. "Usagi-chan's not really going to die, Seiya-san," she assured him. "She's just talking to Uchiya-sensei about her Math grade."

"A consultation? What could be so deadly about that?" Taiki asked, glancing over to where Usagi and the teacher were in deep conversation.

"It's not exactly the consultation, but the subject matter. Usagi has ... _problems_ ... with Math," Ami explained carefully.

Minako opened her mouth, presumably to refute the blue-haired genius on her perception of the aforementioned subject, when Usagi bowed to the teacher and started to make her way out of the classroom. Minako quickly ushered everyone to the side of the door, forcing them to take on casual poses as if they were merely lounging around outside the room and not trying to eavesdrop.

"Ah, Usagi-chan! How did it go?" Minako asked, flashing her pearly-whites in an easygoing grin. Usagi looked at her carefully, as if contemplating something, before her face stretched out in a grin that mirrored Minako's wide one. "**I got a 3!!!!**" she screamed, and suddenly both blondes were screaming and jumping around like lunatics. The two girls quickly dragged Makoto and Ami into a group hug, and girlish squealing and laughter filled the corridor.

Usagi broke free from the circle, still giddy from the good news, and bounced over to the three boys. She glomped Yaten (who blanched at being hugged by an enthusiastic blonde for the second time within five minutes), hugged Taiki (or at least his torso, since she couldn't reach his shoulders), and came to a stop at Seiya.

She grinned widely at him, and Seiya wondered if she was going to hug him, too (in such case, he was well-prepared to return that particular display of affection), when she completely surprised everyone by planting a sound kiss straight on the shocked boy's lips.

The blonde pulled away soon enough, turning around to face the others. "Come on, guys! Let's go to Crown - my treat!" she declared, waving her purse in the air before tearing down the corridor. The girls looked at each other, completely dumbfounded, before rushing off after Usagi, leaving the three boys standing in the mostly empty corridor.

"Well, at least _someone_ around here appreciates the value of education," Taiki said dryly, looking over at Seiya. The poor boy remained in a state of shock, staring blankly at where Usagi had stood only moments before.

"Lovesick idiot," Yaten rolled his eyes, but for once, Seiya had no reply.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_KibaInu - _Glad you enjoyed it. It was a fun story to write, but I think the next drabble will be more of an angstier one. Seems like I've been writing a bit too much fluff lately, so back to the heartstring-tugging for a moment. ;)


	16. Moon Tears

**Pairing: **Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)

**Fandom: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Theme: **#22. cradle

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou, and any of the other characters that may be mentioned in this drabble are not my property, but belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi. I do, however, take responsibility for whatever cheesy lines the two may say. .

**A/N:** ... Real life is very busy for me now, what with adjusting to college and applying to orgs and whatnot. But never fear! The really busy part will be over soon ... I hope. So please bear with me, my beloved readers! In the meantime, I bring you some Seiya/Usagi angst. Enjoy? XD

**Moon Tears**

"Ne, why does it rain?"

Seiya turns his head to see Usagi at the large window of the penthouse apartment, her hands pressed to the glass as she watched the pitter-patter of raindrops against the cool surface and all of Tokyo. Carefully, he slips out of bed, wrapping a sheet around himself as he walks up to her.

"It rains ... Because the stars are crying," he says, bringing up his hands to touch the soft white skin left uncovered by the flimsy bed sheet wrapped around her body. His thumbs caress the reflections of raindrops playing about her skin, tracing their paths as they slide down her arms and into the darkness.

"What if the Moon cries? What happens then?" she suddenly asks. He stops stroking her skin and carefully maneuvers her around so that she is facing him. It is dark - only the pale moonshine offers a source of light in the dark room - but he can still make out the faint glimmer in her eyes.

"Well ..." he starts measuredly, wrapping his arms around her lithe form. "When the Moon cries ... Winds rage, thunder booms and lightning strikes ... And everyone on Earth feels the Moon's pain." As if to emphasize his explanation, a burst of lightning streaks across the night sky, closely followed by a loud rumble of thunder and a great rush of wind.

Usagi buries her face into Seiya's chest, clinging to him desperately as if she were drowning. "The Earth feels pain?" she whimpers. Her entire body shakes furiously against him, and Seiya feels his heart break. He draws her closer to him, feeling the little tremors that run all along her body. Her mouth moves frantically against his skin, and it takes him a while to realize what she keeps repeating - "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He lifts her up into his arms and carries her away from the rain-soaked window. Gently, he sits down upon the king-sized bed and shifts her body in his arms until she is cradled against him like a little child. He makes soft shushing noises, occasionally humming pieces of yet unfinished songs, until her cries dull down to a mere trembling and the occasional hitched breath.

"Not just the Earth," he suddenly remarks, and she looks up at him confusedly. "It's not just the Earth that feels pain," Seiya elaborates, threading his hand through her long, golden locks. "The planets ... The galaxy ... The entire universe feels the Moon's pain."

Usagi stays quiet, contemplating Seiya's words, but crying has exhausted her greatly, and soon she is lulled into a dreamless sleep, her tears still glimmering wetly along her dark lashes. Seiya shifts her slightly, enough for him to see her face. He raises his hand, tracing the tracks of wetness along her cheeks. He wipes the tears away, marveling at how much they looked like pearls in the dim light.

Carefully, he tilts his head down, pressing a soft kiss to each eyelid and tasting the salt of her tears. He closes his eyes, feeling a familiar bittersweet emotion rise through his body and pierce his heart. Two tears plop wetly from his eyes, landing on Usagi's cheeks and mingling with the remnants of her own.

"The stars feel your pain, too, Usagi. And that is why they cry."

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_CrazyMonkeyPantsIII - _Yeah, I think only Usagi's able to do that to him. XD So sorry for the delay! Hope you like this one, too. :)

_Counterfeiting Shakespeare_ - That's probably the only thing that will effectively keep that boy quiet for at least five minutes. XD I like giving the other characters cameos. They're such an interesting bunch and such fun to play with. :D

_SeleneHarker_ - Aw ... Boo for eating up reviews! D: But thank you very much for taking the time to review. I'm glad you liked it!

_Sailor Sar_ - Yep. Too much fluff may also be bad for you. I think my next few drabbles will be taking a bit of a darker theme. Hm ... Depends on whatever ideas I'm struck with. XD

_LoveSunshinex_ - Aw ... I'm so glad you like them! So very very sorry for not updating soon. I hope to come up with drabbles faster this time, though! Thank you very much!

_Suki - _XD Well, considering that he comes from a different planet, his true gender is female, and the limited amount of time he's spent on Earth (especially since most of that time was devoted to searching for Kakyuu), I thought it would be fitting. :3

_Cheshiresara_ - Wow, an Italian fan? Yay for international support of Seiya/Usagi! XD Yeah, dubs can change the intended meanings a LOT. Even scanlations, if they're not done right. I think Mamoru's okay ... But Seiya/Usagi's a lot better. XD Thank you for taking the time to review! English isn't my first language, either, so we're in the same boat here. :D

_LittleGirlInLove _- No review is too late! Any review that you send, regardless of how far it is from the posted date, will give the author the same amount of feeling you intended it as one sent right after it was published. :3 Yes, they are a very sweet couple. I'm hoping that other authors will get encouraged to write for this lovely couple, too. Thank you for the review. :D


	17. Necklace

**Pairing: **Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)

**Fandom: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Theme: **#13. excessive chain

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou, and any of the other characters that may be referred to in this drabble are not my property, but belong to the splendid Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for this short story, but I promise that they'll come back just fine! A little emotional abuse never really hurt anyone, did it:P

**A/N:** Hm ... Came up with really angsty stuff this time. I barely recognize it as something I've written. XD Hope it's still good anyhow. :3

**Necklace**

She keeps the ring on a necklace, saying that the way it gets caught in her hair is bothersome. It now hangs loosely from a plain gold chain around her neck, and yet she continues fiddling with the thing.

He won't say it out loud, but the faint clinking of the linked chains annoys him. She refuses to take it off, even when they are together. It frustrates him, angers him, irritates him, but he refuses to say a word.

He hates it most at night, when nothing but his sheer white sheets and the hated necklace cover her. The moonlight plays upon her body, the pale rays bathing her skin with an ethereal glow. Sometimes, they catch upon the necklace, and the ring glimmers mockingly at him, safely tucked into the curve of her chest. More than anything, he wants to rip the chain from her neck and destroy the loathed ring - surely one "Star Serious Laser" would be sufficient to get rid of it forever.

But he cannot, for she would hate him, and he would rather die than do anything to be hated by her. So he sits in the darkness, watching her, watching it.

Still, it does not relieve the hate. Rather, it fans it - the simple knowledge that he could destroy that one inanimate object that he hates more than anything in the universe, yet _can't_ ... Each 'chink' as two links collide into each other ... Each flash of sunlight reflected by the gemstone that catches his eye ... Each time she reaches up absentmindedly to roll the ring around between her fingers ... Sometimes reaching up just a little bit more to press the golden hardness against her lips ...

It must have been mildly psychotic, but he doesn't care. He reaches for the chain, fisting his hand around the fine gold links, and sharply yanks upon it.

She gasps sharply, watching with wide blue eyes as the chain bites into the soft skin of her neck before breaking into a million pieces. The broken links fly everywhere, shattering upon the pavement like shards of golden sunlight.

The ring, the hated ring, rolls to a stop at her feet. The chain is broken, but the ring remains whole, though he notes with satisfaction the chips that now adorn its once smooth surface.

She reaches down and picks up the precious ring. She rolls it around her fingers, much like she used to when it still hung around her neck, and feels the cracks caused by the impact. She closes her hand around it and carefully pockets it, before turning her eyes up at him.

Was it anger? Disappointment? Sadness? He cannot read the emotions in her eyes - the tears blur them out too much. She does not say a word - instead, she turns around and walks away, leaving him standing amongst the remains of the golden chain.

The next day, she walks past him, talking cheerfully with her friends. She reaches up to tuck a loose lock of hair behind her ears ... Then impatiently shakes her hand away to free the strands from the ring that once again adorns her finger.

He watches her, but she does not see him. Or refuses to, he can't tell.

He closes his hand around the broken golden links that lie in his pocket. The twisted pieces of sharp metal bite into his skin, but he does not feel a thing.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_Counterfeiting Shakespeare_ - Depraved twits, huh? Yep, that sounds just about right. XD Erk, really sorry about the files, but I'm glad to hear you're inspired again! Will keep a lookout for your updates, as always

_LoveSunshinex_ - Aw, I'm sorry, dear. Didn't mean to make you cry, but I'm glad my story touched you so. Thank you:)

_Suki - _Yep, too much of either can be a bad thing. Hm ... My latest ideas seem to be taking an angsty mood, though. D: I was thinking that she was feeling guilty about the whole Mamoru-leaving-and-going-off-with-Seiya, but I'll be more than happy to leave it up to the readers to decide. And I see you've spotted my weak attempts at symbolism. XD

_Teruna Hime _- Exactly how I tried to convey it! Thank you very much. I wish I could post on a more regular basis, but ... Erk, writer's block and real life can be a big pain at times. DX Hope you liked this one!

_Cheshiresara_ - (Belated) Welcome back! Hee, yes, sadness is good in the occasional dose. And I'm glad you agree with me on that. XD

_KibaInu_ - Thanks! I'll certainly keep on writing, even if it takes me ... I dunno, _n_ more weeks/months/years to do so! (Though I really really do hope I'll be able to complete the challenge soon. XD)

_Zenze _- Wow, I'm glad to hear that someone who doesn't really appreciate the pairing still manages to appreciate the drabble. Really admirable not to let your preference affect how you critique the story. Unrequited love is one of my favorite topics to explore - such a wide variety of emotions to play with. The Seiya/Usagi relationship certainly is an odd one, ne? XD


	18. Sugar Spice

**Pairing: **Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)

**Fandom: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Theme: **#23. candy

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou, and any of the other characters that may turn up in this drabble do not belong to me, but to the terrific Naoko Takeuchi. If I did own them, there'd be a lot more screentime between these two. Heck, even filler episodes, just as long as they get together somehow. :P

**Sugar Spice**

She'd never really liked salty foods before.

She had always preferred the softly spun webs of cotton candy, the delicately frosted slices of cake, the carefully scooped bowls of ice cream, to the salty bitterness of other foods. Sometimes the others called her out on it, but she would only laugh and reach for another doughnut, the powder of the last decorating her lips like clouds adorning a vivid sunset sky.

Mamoru never complained, of course. Sometimes he even encouraged it, gifting her with the occasional sweet treat. She would always open the tissue-wrapped packages with all the eagerness of a child on Christmas morning, her eyes brightening in delight upon finding the delicious confection that lay within, which she would quickly consume after many fervent thank-yous and a grateful kiss or two.

Salty, sour, bitter ... These were things Usagi never really liked to venture into. After all, sweetness was what she liked - had _always_ liked, and if she was perfectly happy with sweetness, why bother trying out the other flavors?

"Because they're good," Seiya insisted one day, pushing some odd golden-brown balls at her one day. Usagi immediately recoiled - salty, spicy candy? Such a thing couldn't exist! And if they did, she certainly didn't want to taste them. Too weird for her tastes.

Seiya rolled his eyes, grabbing one of her hands and forcing a few of the strange candies into her grip. "Just taste them, Odango. You might be surprised," he told her. She regarded the little balls suspiciously, but made a face when he implied that she might merely be too scared to taste them, and quickly popped one into her mouth.

A burst of sour spiciness filled her mouth and she scrunched her nose up, unintentionally imitating her namesake. But Seiya merely laughed, and asked her if it was good.

Chewing experimentally, she found that she _did_ like the taste of the candy a little ... Beneath the initial sourness, there was an underlying sweetness, nothing at all like what her precious cookies and chocolate tasted like, but a different kind of sweetness. Unique and delicious in its own way.

Seiya smiled triumphantly, bragging that he knew she would like them. The girl resisted the urge to thwack him, instead choosing to quietly finish off the ones he gave her before asking for more. He handed her the entire box.

Don't get her wrong - Usagi still loved her cotton candy, her cakes, her ice cream. But she learned to try out new things - salty, sour, bitter foods weren't so intimidating anymore, and she grew to appreciate these flavors for each of their distinctive tastes, even finding a few new favorites among the new dishes.

And though the family pantry remained stocked with all sorts of sugar-laden treats, she always made sure to keep a package of those sweet, salty candies secretly stashed away - just in case.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_LittleGirlInLove_ - Aw ... I'm so glad you think so! It's always a challenge for me to try and describe the scene without overdoing it, so I'm glad you still think it's good! X3

_Suki - _Even though there are a whole bunch of comical moments in the anime, their love is essentially a sad one. Perhaps Seiya would try to do so ... Then again, he might not want to touch the thing anymore. .. Seiya always seems to come out the worse, ne? Usagi's making the choice, but it's always him who ends up waiting for her. :( Ah, angst comes out so easily with these two ...

_Teruna Hime _- Mm ... That's pretty much how I intended the story (hence why Seiya hates the ring so much), but every one of my stories is open for interpretation, so really, it's up to you how you take it. Sorry for confusing you a little, though, but thanks for reading. :D

_KibaInu_ - Aw ... I'm so touched! And it's so shiny, too ... XD Thank you very much for continuing to read my stories!


	19. Coming Home

**Pairing: **Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)

**Fandom: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Theme: **#20. the road home

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou, and any of the other characters that take part in this drabble do not belong to me, but to the admirable Naoko Takeuchi. Neither do I own "Look Up at the Stars at Night", which was sung by Kyu Sakamoto.

**A/N: **Well, this was a interesting piece to write - it turned out quite differently from how I originally intended it. Inspired by Shiho Niiyama and Kyu Sakamoto; the former was Seiya Kou's seiyuu who died in 2000 and the latter was a great Japanese singer who died in a plane crash. The song Usagi sings is Kyu Sakamoto's "Look Up at the Stars at Night", which was also used as the ending theme for Twin Spica. Enjoy!

**Coming Home**

Traveling through space was always a difficult task. The lack of air and gravity always made it an uncomfortable journey, even for a Senshi, and Fighter never thought she would have to do it again.

Yet here she was now, soaring through the blackness of the universe, whooshing past countless celestial bodies in a flare of brilliant light. She didn't know how long she had been traveling ... Hours ... Days ... Weeks ... Months ... Years ... They meant nothing to her now.

A wave of exhaustion passed through her, and she barely swerved to miss the asteroid that flew at her. 'Just a little while longer, Fighter. Hold on just a little bit longer, and you'll be home,' she told herself determinedly.

_Home_ ... She almost laughed at the word. For so long, she thought that the planet she left behind was her home. True, it was where her beloved Princess was, as well as her dearest friends and companions. It was where she grew up, laughed, cried - it was where she had _lived_.

But there was an Earth saying ... "Home is where the heart is." And Fighter knew all too well where her heart remained.

Suddenly, she burst past a small planet, oddly familiar to her. Two more planets rushed by, one a deep blue and the other a fainter blue-green color. With growing ecstasy, Fighter realized where she was, and laughed delightedly as she flew past ringed Saturn, giant Jupiter, fiery Mars.

The blue-green planet that met her eyes filled her with more joy than she ever thought possible. She bit back a sob and burst forward with renewed energy, piercing through the layers of atmosphere that surrounded the beautiful planet, going faster, faster, faster, to that little archipelago from so long ago.

Her lips turned up into a smile, and the Senshi closed her eyes, allowing herself to plummet towards the islands.

"Odango ... I'm home."

Somewhere in the suburbs of Japan, a young woman crept quietly over to the corner of the room, gently reaching inside to lift the crying bundle out of the crib and into her arms. The newborn mewled softly, scrabbling at her mother's chest, and the woman smiled. She pushed back the long tresses of golden hair, haphazardly tucked into two buns at the top of her head while allowing the rest to stream down, and unfastened the front of her nightdress.

The baby latched onto a nipple, blindly suckling at her mother's breast, and soon calmed down, soothed by her mother's warmth and the milk that she was offering. The young mother moved over to sit on a rocking chair by the window, and swayed back and forth.

"Look up at the stars at night," she sang softly, cradling the child in her arms. "A tiny star's tiny light is singing about a humble happiness," she crooned till the melody lulled the baby back to sleep.

Chiba Usagi stopped singing to smile down upon her daughter, smoothing back the tiny curls of pink hair. She leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before leaning back against the chair. A flash of light caught her eye, and she turned her head to see a red star gliding across the night sky before descending into the horizon.

'My Starlight's come home,' she thought dreamily before sleep claimed her.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_Teruna Hime _- Thank you so much! I find it helps to read a lot - really expands your vocabulary. I also try to imagine a scene, and from that I describe what the characters are doing, what the surroundings are like, and so on. Good luck with your writing, too. :D

_LoveSunshinex_ - XD Yes, she really should. It'd definitely be a welcome change in pace. Thank you!

_Suki - _Yay, you caught it! XD I think we'd all like a bit of Seiya Kou spice in our lives. Haaaa ... Usagi's a lucky girl. X3

_KibaInu_ - That's so sweet! Thank you so much for reading, and I'm glad you caught the meaning. :)


	20. Dawn

**Pairing: **Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)

**Fandom: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Theme: **#29. the sound of waves

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou, and any of the other characters that are mentioned in this drabble do not belong to me, but to the impressive Naoko Takeuchi. If I did own them, then this disclaimer would not exist. ;) I fail at titles, by the way. D:

**Dawn**

If you didn't know about it, you would probably pass right by it. But Seiya Kou had been here many times before. Ever since accidentally discovering it while cruising about aimlessly one day, he had silently declared it his secret spot and retreated to the place every time he was feeling troubled, lonely, or just wanted somewhere to rest. He loved the place, and had never shown it to anybody else, not even to Taiki and Yaten.

_Well_, he smiled as he snuck a peek over at the blonde snoring gently in the passenger seat, _not until now, at least_.

He maneuvered the car expertly, parking it just a short distance from the main road. He turned the engine off, pocketing the keys before exiting the vehicle. The young man strode over to the passenger side, opening the door and crouching down to poke the dozing girl. "Ne, Odango, we're here," he murmured, trying to shake her awake.

"Mm?" she groaned, starting to open her eyes but closing them quickly as false dawn hit them. She recoiled from the light, grumbling and twisting around to face the other way, and Seiya had to bite down on his lip to keep from laughing.

"Ah, there's no negotiating with you, is there?" he grinned, before leaning down to scoop the young woman into his arms. Usagi protested weakly before deciding that Seiya's arms were more comfortable than they looked, and settled into the crook of his elbow, watching silently with bleary eyes as he carried her down to his spot.

Unless you wandered close enough from the main road to look, it appeared as if the water lapped right up against the stone bridge. Still, it seemed that the builders decided to give enough allowance in case of heavy storms, and so a length of sand remained between the structure and the sea.

It was a small strip of land, not big enough to be called a beach. But Seiya adored it all the same and sat himself upon the warm sand, intent on sharing it with the woman he held in his arms. He arranged the blonde in his lap, allowing her to lean back against his chest as she looked out at the view.

"This is the best part," Seiya murmured to her, his warm breath tickling her ear, but she watched all the same. Slowly, the sun began to rise, and she gasped softly, watching as the first rays hit the horizon, spreading out across the water before chasing each other towards where they sat. As warm sunlight bathed her face, Usagi's lips stretched out into a delighted smile and a soft bubble of laughter escaped her, filled with pure joy in simply watching the sunrise.

His heart ached warmly as the sound filled him with more happiness than he had ever thought possible. "I told you I'd carry you away after the concert," he grinned, but immediately regretted it, feeling her tense up against him. Seiya cursed himself - what kind of idiot would bring_ that_ up at such a peaceful moment? "O-Odango ... I didn't -" he tried to remedy his careless mistake, but Usagi had shifted to face him and placed her finger on his lips.

She was quiet for a while, golden brows furrowed as she considered her next words, and he thought himself insane for thinking that she was beautiful like that. Finally, she looked up at him, luminous blue eyes meeting his own dark blue gaze. He felt completely helpless as she slid her hand up to cup his cheek, leaning up to press her lips softly against his.

The kiss was soft and sweet, and he wished more than anything to freeze that one moment in time. She pulled away first, her cheeks as pink as her lips, blue eyes filled with warmth and love underneath demurely-cast long, dark lashes - at that moment, Seiya knew that she would always own his heart. "Thank you," she whispered softly, and it was enough.

If you didn't know about it, you would probably pass right by it. But if you happened to pass by that secret spot that morning and were clever enough to take a peek, you would have seen a dark-haired young man lying back on the sand, protectively cradling a small blonde woman as she slumbered against him, lulled off by the warm morning light and the sound of the waves lapping gently at their feet.**  
**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_Counterfeiting Shakespeare_ - Heeeeey, haven't heard from you in a while! X3 Thanks so much for taking the time to read my drabbles, even though you're probably really busy. I'm happy you're still enjoying them! Best of luck with whatever you're doing!

_Teruna Hime _- XD Haha, yes, I think I get what you're saying. Truthfully, the original idea was that Fighter died and became a shooting star, coming home for the last time, but it ended up a bit too complicated. I abuse the poor girl too much already, too. :( Thank you for reading!


	21. Lasting Refrain

**Pairing: **Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)

**Fandom: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Theme: **#14. radio-casette player

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou, and any of the other characters that are turn up in this drabble do not belong to me, but to the incredible Naoko Takeuchi. I make no monetary profit off writing these stories. (Though I kinda wish I did - you can't exactly eat fiction, y'know. : ) Enjoy my latest try at abusing parentheses, though. XD

**Lasting Refrain**

It's a painful sort of love, the kind that makes her want to destroy all those horrible tapes that hold nothing but their voices - _his_ voice - wailing over and over again. (It's okay, she tries to convince herself. You never really liked them, anyway. You only bought them because everyone else had them, because Rei and Ami and Makoto and Minako couldn't stop gushing over them, and you just _had_ to have them, too.)

But every time she picks one up, ready to tear the flimsy strip of magnetic tape out of the fragile plastic casing - and it would be easy, _oh so easy _- she remembers how he sang for her. "I sing for only one lady," he had said, and proceeded to bewitch her with his strong baritone, the timbre of his voice resounding in that tiny space, the sheer emotion in the song sending shivers down her spine, and at that moment, she had wished to be that lady.

She ends up putting the tape back and crawls over to her bed, small and vulnerable in the way that she curls up into herself. She wants to cry, but no tears will come (she thinks she's cried them all out; after all, she's cried to herself for one month, two weeks and five days now - exactly how long it's been since they - _he_ left for Kinmoku).

The silence is unbearable and she almost wishes that Luna would come in and scold her for moping, but the cat is probably off with Artemis. Her heart aches again and she slams her hand against the radio, turning it on to something, _anything_ that could fill up the gaping silence. A chipper female voice rings through her bedroom, babbling out a list of sponsors and greetings, and she can't help but think that it all sounds completely fake. (It's simply horrible the way she's growing more cynical by the day.)

The woman finishes her prattling and goes on to read a request. It is a teenage girl, around her age, she thinks, and a Three Lights fan. The host seems to find some sadistic pleasure in reading the letter, emphasizing the parts where the fan details how much she misses the Three Lights and how she hopes they'll get back together soon and sing more songs and perhaps she could meet them at their reunion concert and she would finally be able to fulfill her dream of kissing Seiya Kou -

She almost kicks the radio at this point, but mercifully the letter finally finishes off with the girl's request, and the host chirps out a short introduction before playing the song. "_In my dreams, how many times have we kissed each other tenderly?_" the trio sing, and subconsciously she picks out his distinct tone, stronger than Yaten's but slightly less mellow compared to Taiki's.

She feels like a martyr, though she's not suffering for anything (not love, she's reserved that for another) (but if not love, then what?) and she's not doing anything except lying there, listening to their voices - _his_voice wash over her in a bittersweet wave. When the song ends, she pulls the tape from the stack and pops it into the player. It blares out the same song and the tears flow once more, silently tricking down the sides of her face to disappear into the tangles of her long blonde hair.

"_The far off places where only moonlight will reach us - oh, I want to take you there._"

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_SeleneHarker _- Aw, thank you! And I'm happy you came to that conclusion! I had trouble trying to work out how to bring in the idea of Fighter dying into the story, so I ended up just leaving it open. Great work catching the original idea, though. :3

_KibaInu_ - Haha, the old onion trick. XD I'm really improving with each drabble? That's wonderful! Thank you so much!

_LoveSunshinex _- Aw, don't we all? I know I'd love to have a super-cool idol/powerful, protective senshi like Seiya around! X3

_LittleGirlInLove _- Thank you very much! I enjoyed writing this drabble too, but I did have a bit of trouble trying to describe the scene without overdoing it, so I'm happy it was just right. :)

_Suki_ - I thought it would be something very in character for him to do - absolutely spontaneous, yet extremely sweet. (I'd like to be carried by Seiya myself. XD)

_Teruna Hime _- Oh, no, you made no mistake! I'm very happy when people ask me questions like that, because it gives me the opportunity to share my ideas better. And yay for non-rejection! These two get enough angst ... Eep, and I just added to it again. DX Ah, well. Thanks so much! Sorry for not updating too quickly. ;A;

_Cheshiresara_ - That's all right! Reviewing is an option, not a requirement - that's why it makes authors so happy to receive them. :) One of the best, huh? Thank you so much! X3


	22. Rewind, Restart

**Pairing: **Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)

**Fandom: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Theme: **#3. jolt!

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou, and any of the other characters that are appear in this drabble do not belong to me, but to the ingenious Naoko Takeuchi. I don't think I can lay claim to the idea of this kind of alternate timeline, either, but sometimes I hope this actually did happen.

**Rewind, Restart**

_'I'm saying that I don't love you anymore!'_

It took all of Usagi's willpower not to burst out crying again. Her nails dug into the soft flesh of her palms and her upper teeth bit down desperately on her lower lip till she felt the sharp sting behind her eyes fade. Slowly, she unclenched her fists, licking her lips absentmindedly as she looked at the deep crescent-shaped marks her nails left behind.

She sat alone at her table in a cheery little café. It was a new store that had opened up only a few days ago so there weren't too many people yet, but that suited her just fine. She refused to go to Crown for fear of running into Rei and the others and having to tell the story again, but at the same time she didn't want to stay at home. Too many things there reminded her of him.

Usagi felt a tear slip down her cheek and frowned, lifting a hand to brush it away, but jolted when another hand gently wiped it away for her. The person's fingers felt soft and warm against her skin, and for a moment Usagi thought it was Mamoru's.

She looked up and met a pair of deep blue eyes, certainly not her former boyfriend's, but somehow they held the same warmth. They crinkled at the corners as their owner smiled down at her, and she was mesmerized.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here, sitting alone and crying?" the young man said, his smooth baritone pleasant to her ears.

Usagi flushed, scooting back in her chair and running her fingers self-consciously over the remaining tear tracks on her face. "Y-you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" she stammered, trying to get rid of the red in her cheeks.

He laughed, and to Usagi's incredulity, pulled out the chair next to hers and promptly sat down. "I'm only concerned, you know. Pretty girls shouldn't be sad and crying. They should be happy and laughing, showing everyone their beautiful smiling faces and sharing their light with the rest of the world," he explained, flashing his own bright grin at her.

For some reason, his words comforted her, and Usagi allowed herself a tiny smile. "There you go! See? You're shining brilliantly already!" he praised her, and Usagi laughed a little. He chuckled along with her, and she felt a small part of the aching sadness in her heart disappear.

"Seiya Kou," he introduced himself, extending his hand out to her.

"Tsukino Usagi," she returned, hesitantly slipping her hand into his. To her surprise, he tilted his hold and bent down to kiss the back of her hand, causing her to let out a little indignant cry.

"Don't do that!" she squawked, holding her hand to her chest as if she had been burned by his touch. He looked surprised for a moment, but fell back into the easy laugh she had started to associate him with.

"Ah, sorry, sorry, Odango. You just remind me of someone," he cocked his head at her, and she felt as if he were looking right into her.

_'You remind me of someone, too ...' _she thought, looking him over and pondering the strange familiarity that washed over her.

Their silence was broken by someone calling out Seiya's name. They both glanced over to see a silver-haired young man holding a bass guitar and looking quite irritated. Behind him was a tall brown-haired man fiddling around with a keyboard, pressing various keys and constantly adjusting and re-adjusting the settings as he saw fit.

"Oi, Seiya! Stop flirting and help us set up! We're starting in ten minutes!" the boy with the guitar called out, and both of them flushed.

"I'll be right there, midget!" Seiya retorted, to which the other boy responded with a rather rude gesture and a flip of his long ponytail, before turning back to Usagi. "Haha, sorry about that. I play in this band called the 'Three Lights', and those guys on the stage are my bandmates. We're just starting out, but I think I'd be justified in saying we're pretty good," he explained.

"Oh, really?" Usagi couldn't help but raise a fine golden brow, and Seiya made a face at her.

"Well, why don't you stick around and listen to us play? Then you tell me if we're any good or not," he grinned.

She regarded him carefully for a moment, taking in the earnest hopefulness beneath the easy grin. She smiled, and made her decision.

"I think I just might take you up on that, Seiya Kou."

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_Teruna Hime _- Yep! I like to think that no matter how happy Usagi was to have Mamoru back, she'd still severely miss Seiya. She pretended to be happy in front of everyone when Mamoru was gone, right? I think she'd do the same with Seiya. Haha, angst is so easy to do with these two. Thank you very much!

_KibaInu_ - That particular drabble was one of the easiest to write, I think, in that the idea kept flowing, so I'm very glad you enjoyed it. And I swear that "Todokanu no Omoi" was written for Seiya and Usagi - I've always wanted to incorporate that into a story somehow. Thanks so much!

_BeautiiQueen_ - Haha, yay, I'm glad it made you laugh! It was a challenge trying to write them without describing their actions, so I hope I managed to portray the scene right. :)

_drixx _- Aw, thanks! Haha, yes, Seiya is quite a unique character. Definitely someone worth falling for.

_LoveSunshinex _- XD Well, maybe next Christmas ... And I apologize for not updating quickly - the holidays were a _lot_ busier than I thought they would be ... But thank you. :D


	23. Artificial Luminescence

**Pairing: **Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)

**Fandom: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Theme: **#26. if only I could make you mine

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou, and any of the other characters that make an appearance in this drabble do not belong to me, but to the astonishing Naoko Takeuchi. This is purely for the fulfillment of unrealizable fantasies.

**Artificial Luminescence**

He was surprised when she asked him to help decorate her room.

Of course, after that first - and so far only - chaotic visit to her house, who wouldn't be apprehensive? But she merely laughed and waved his misgivings off, explaining that he was the only person she knew that was tall enough to reach the ceiling of her room without too much trouble, except perhaps for Mako-chan; but there was a gardening club exhibit that day, and Taiki-san; but she didn't think he would like spending a whole day decorating her room.

Then she tilted her head just enough for him to catch the shy smile on her lips, and he just couldn't say no.

This would explain why he was now standing perilously on a tiny stool, reaching up as high as he could to press an assortment of glow-in-the-dark stickers to the pink ceiling. Usagi giggled from where she was seated on her bed, peeling off the backing of the next sticker and watching him stretch as far as he could to press the tiny star into place.

"Ooh, great job!" she cheered, handing him the last sticker and leaning back to watch him stick it onto the ceiling.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, focusing on tamping down the decal. When he was sure it was firmly attached, he hopped down from his perch and looked up at the results of his work.

"Not bad, ne, Odango?" he grinned, pleased at the numerous shapes that now decorated the top of her room.

"Mm, we can't tell_ yet_, baka. We still have to check if they glow properly!" the blonde answered, setting about drawing her curtains together to block out as much of the warm sunlight as she could. She then turned to Seiya, lifting her brow. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go lie down," she pointed towards her bed.

Seiya sputtered in shock, and Usagi rolled her eyes. She dragged the idol to her bed, forcing him to lie down on one side, and then gingerly stretched herself out next to him so that they lay side-by-side, staring up at the ceiling. Seiya proved to be too big for the mattress, and as a result, they were squashed rather uncomfortably against each other.

The idol's gaze flickered over to the blonde head next to him, and he shifted towards the side, just enough for her to be able to settle comfortably against him. He felt her tiny hand slip into his, squeezing his palm in a silent thank-you, and he couldn't help but wonder if her boyfriend had ever decorated her room with her.

His eyes drifted over to the(ir - hers and _that person's_ and damn it, they were _kissing_ in this one) photograph on her table, and quickly looked away.

They lay there for minutes with nothing but the sound of each other's breathing filling the room. Slowly, the light streaming in through the remaining cracks changed from a vivid orange to a soft pink, fading into a deep purple until, finally, the room became dark, and only the first timid rays of pale moonshine dared to creep in.

"Look, look!" she whispered from beside him, and he turned his gaze up to her ceiling.

It really was a lovely sight. The countless stickers he had spent all afternoon pressing to the overhead surface were now glowing a soft, luminescent green, reminding him just a little bit of the galaxy he had wandered through to reach this planet. Stars filled most of the space, shining dimly with the pigment coating they had been applied with.

In the middle of all the stars, a fairly accurate representation of the solar system glowed. Usagi had been adamant in recreating it, directing him determinedly as he worked on that section. Both of their hard work had paid off, he decided as his gaze trailed over the carefully applied planets. He stopped, cocking his head at the Earth and focusing on the tiny satellite that revolved around it.

The Moon ... Although he would never admit it, he applied this particular sticker with the most care. To him, it shone brighter than any of the other artificial celestial bodies, even the larger planets that surrounded it, and a contented smile played about his lips.

(almost as if it were the real thing)

His hand rose up, trailing a line from a tiny star to the brightly glowing Moon. His fingers tried to close over the sticker, but to his dismay, it was too far for him to touch.

"Seiya? What are you doing?" Usagi asked him softly.

He sighed and let his hand drop back to his side. "Trying to reach something that'll always be too far," he replied, glancing over at the puzzled girl.

The photograph sat innocently on her table, a thin shaft of moonlight falling on its glass frame.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_drixx _- Thank you very much! Well, I don't really blame Naoko - Mamoru and Usagi were destined to be together after all. I would like to entertain the idea that Seiya and Usagi could have ended up together were it not for the destiny factor. Ah, well. At least we have fanworks.

_Cheshiresara _- XD Aw, I'm sorry that I keep heading into angst with these two. The nature of their relationship screams for it - then again, it demands humor and fluff, too. I hope I'm keeping the balance, though. And ... Oh, I guess I couldn't help developing Seiya a bit with all these short stories I keep writing about him. Just give me a nudge if he seems a bit too out-of-character, okay? ;) Thanks so much!

_Sailor Sar_ - Aw, we all love a bit of sad stuff every now and then. I'll try not to abuse them too much, though. XD


	24. How to Share a Rooftop

**Pairing: **Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)

**Fandom: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Theme: **#8. our own world

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou, and any of the other characters that pop up in this drabble do not belong to me, but to the phenomenal Naoko Takeuchi. The only related rights I'm exerting right now is my freedom of expression, my artistic license, and my right to breathing space. I feel so alive! O:

**How to Share a Rooftop**

He came up here to escape his fangirls as they stampeded down each school corridor in search of their beloved Seiya-sama. He liked being an idol and all, but he was growing tired of the cacophony of high-pitched giggles and the endless bento boxes, so he simply avoided them.

She came up here to escape her friends and their attempts to drag her off to do something fun. She knew they just wanted to distract her from the loneliness that her boyfriend's absence brought and she loved them for it, but as well-meaning as they were, even _she_ needed a break sometimes, and so she tried to avoid them.

(The first time they both sought the refuge of the rooftop, they ran into each other at the bottom of the stairwell. Usagi opened her mouth to demand an explanation from him, disgruntled that she was not the first to come up with this brilliant plan. Seiya's brow rose, first in confusion, and then in a sneaky smugness that only he could pull off like nobody's business.

Usagi abruptly shut her mouth, deciding it wasn't worth the effort to argue with him, and stomped her way up the stairs, followed by an extremely amused idol.)

He liked sitting over the entrance, cross-legged like those funny reddish-brown-skinned people he had seen in some foreign film and leaning back on his hands to tilt his face up to the sky. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend that it wasn't concrete beneath his hands, but ticklish lush grass; that the light warming his face came from the combined light of Kinmoku's three moons and not the solar system's sun; that the girl with him wasn't (someone else's) a bubbly Earth girl but (his, only his) an elegant Princess of the Tankei lineage.

She liked standing against the railing, tiny hands closed over the warm metal as she looked over the city that sprawled itself at her feet. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend that she wasn't standing there alone like a desperate lovelorn fool; that the warmth cupped between her hands came not from the sun heating the metal, but from blood coursing through large, gentle hands enclosed over her own; that the boy with her wasn't (Seiya, the super idol who sang for the world) a friend she had known for only a few weeks, but (Seiya, her cocky classmate who always made her smile) the man who had taken her heart with him to a foreign land and still hadn't called.

("You're not planning to eat up there, are you?" Usagi called. Seiya looked up from the three bento boxes he was trying to choose from, and peered over the edge of the entranceway. "Why, Odango, you're more than welcome to join me up here," he grinned, shaking one of the lunches at her.

She shook her head exasperatedly from her seated position against the railing and closed her eyes, clapping her hands in front of her. "Itadakimasu!" she called out and opened her eyes, ready to dig in, but the pop idol that suddenly appeared next to her had already opened the pink bento. He grinned up at her, munching on a piece of tako. "Delicious!")

He talked about what it was like to be a big idol, everything from the way girls would fall at his feet (literally, in some cases - fans could get really crazy at their concerts) to their eternally grumpy manager who always griped at him for being too carefree (the man was good at his job, but he _really_ needed to loosen up). Sometimes he would slip and accidentally mention the odd incident from way back when they were still living on Kinmoku. He couldn't help it - it seemed so natural (so refreshing, so _right_) to talk with her.

She talked about all the bizarre adventures she and her friends got into, things like that time they tried to exorcise a spirit at Rei's shrine and it turned out to be the miko's grandfather, or when Makoto attempted to teach them (particularly Usagi and Minako) how to bake a chiffon cake and she still wasn't quite sure what had happened, but it definitely involved firefighters. Sometimes she would slip and accidentally talk about one of their battles as Sailor Senshi. She couldn't help it - it seemed like he could have (_would_ have) understood everything if she had told him.

("What the heck is_this_ supposed to be?!" Seiya cried out, and Usagi leaned over to pluck the discarded wrapping of the store-bought bento box. "_Deluxe Sushi - the finest in all of Japan_," she read out. The dark-haired boy raised a brow at the ridiculously expensive arrangement of tiny little multi-colored food portions - even the simplest Kinmoku vegetation would have tasted heavenly compared to this mockery!

He growled, dropping the box and reaching over for a bit of Usagi's own bento. Conveniently ignoring Usagi's cry of dismay, he swallowed the piece. The triumphant grin on his face gave way to a shocked expression, and Usagi watched with fascination as his face rapidly turned red. Seiya started panting, fanning his tongue like a madman and trying to talk through a swollen tongue.

The girl smirked, glad that she had asked for an extra serving of wasabi that day. Eventually, she took pity on him and offered him some of her water, but she savored that moment all the same.)

She usually left first, thudding down the stairs with a loud wail as she suddenly remembered the untouched homework due for the next subject.

He sometimes left early, his erratic schedule as a studying idol calling him off to the studio for what seemed like the millionth recording of their new single.

But on the rare occasions that they could both stay, they spent it sitting at the edge of the rooftop, their legs threaded through the gaps of the railing as they talked about random, carefree things - usually with him baiting her and Usagi falling for it every single time ...

Or, sometimes, they wouldn't even talk about anything at all. Sometimes they just sat there in companionable silence, and for those precious few moments, everything else seemed to fall away. The rooftop and their beautiful view of the city became their world

(Seiya's and Usagi's world)

And nobody else's.

("Same time tomorrow?"

She goes up on tiptoe to press a kiss on his cheek - soft, warm, fleeting. Just like her.

"Same time tomorrow.")

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_Ala Verity _- I've never teared up over a review before. XD Thank you so so very much. I often worry whether I should try out something new with my drabbles, since personally, I feel like I'm following a basic pattern over and over - different words, but essentially the same as the others - but I was truly happy to read your review. Thank you so much for taking the time to type all that out - it was a really really big boost to the self-esteem, and I'm delighted to have such readers keeping an eye out for my updates.

_Lovesunshinex_ - Haha, I was wondering whether I made Seiya too much of a sap with that line. XD I hope Odango truly understands it someday.

_Sailor Sar_ - I'm sure Seiya would appreciate your kind thoughts (no matter how much he'd prefer the real thing, ;3). Stickers, yay!

_Cheshiresara _- True, true. Too much of either isn't a good thing, and I'm glad you like my work so far. I think Seiya's a wonderful character to delve in - he's so passionate and lively, it's a shame he was only around for one season. I try to base his actions on what Naoko Takeuchi showed, and it's a delight to write a character with so much potential.

_Anime Girl 'till death_ - Hello again! I'm sorry I made some things too confusing - if you'd like me to expound on anything, just give me a poke, all right? X3

_Suki_ - LOL imagery. XD Perhaps it seems that way because they weren't around at the same time, so we couldn't really compare how they love Usagi. Unrequited love is truly a painful thing, and I admire him greatly for continuing to love her despite that. I am astounded by how you worded that so concisely and yet so accurately.

_AbsintheJade21_ - Oh, thank you very much! I'm also delighted with the influx of Seiya/Usagi fans - this pairing needs more love! And yes, Mamoru really shouldn't be bashed just for being Usagi's destined one - it's a shame Usagi can't return Seiya's love, though. :(


	25. Pyrrhic Victory

**Pairing: **Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)

**Fandom: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Theme: **#21. violence; pillage/plunder; extortion

**Rating: **PG-13 for character death

**Disclaimer: **Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou, and any of the other characters that turn up in this drabble do not belong to me, but to the incomparable Naoko Takeuchi. This story is written purely for fan purposes, and certainly not to tug the characters around at my will, nope, not at all. Apologies in advance for those hoping for a light-hearted story - I couldn't manage one this time around.

**Pyrrhic Victory**

Healer could swear that she was still hearing Galaxia's final screams ringing loudly and viciously in her ears, a seemingly endless wail of disbelief and rage at her unexpected defeat.

(Later on, Maker would correct her - it wasn't the golden Senshi's yells of rage that she was hearing, but Fighter's shouts of despair.)

Tired green eyes flicker over the wasteland, a ball of foreboding building up in her gut similar to the one she felt when the Princess sacrificed herself to protect them. She pushes herself up, but falls - wincing, she nearly chews through her lip as she pops her dislocated forearm back into place - and staggers to her feet. Maker is nearby, and she shakily moves over to her companion.

Healer wants to say something, ask _what the hell had happened_ (all she remembers is a blinding burst of light and someone screaming, screaming death), but Maker is staring at something in the distance. She follows her gaze, and the sickening sensation in her stomach threatens to claw its way up to her throat. She forces the bile down, but is not able to prevent the sharp sting of tears rising to her eyes.

It is Fighter, equally injured as Healer is certain they are, but she is holding something in her arms, something that is dripping crimson red liquid all over Fighter and the ground she sits upon. The thing moves, and Healer realizes it is a body.

Sailor Moon's body.

Fighter wails again - incoherent but filled with so much pain that it brings Healer to her knees. The dark-haired Starlight sobs, gathering up the frail body of the girl to her chest and rocking her back and forth. Deep blue eyes catch their gazes, pleading with them to help stop the bleeding, stop her from dying, _for the love of Kinmoku_, Sailor Moon can't - Usagi can't -

"Her - her Starseed," Maker chokes, a hand pressed tightly to her mouth. Healer lets out a sob, cursing the limitations of her power. Physical wounds were easy to heal - the gash on her forehead, the ripped wings hanging from only a few remaining tendons, the slash across her stomach from where Galaxia's sword had cut through - but Sailor Moon had made the greatest sacrifice and, in doing so, wounded herself far beyond what Healer could fix.

In the middle of the dying Senshi's breast is a wound over her heart, and in her hands lie her Starseed. Once, Healer remembers, it shone brilliantly, the brightest shine in the universe, but now it is as black as night - the new seal for Chaos. Unwilling to let her body become corrupted like Galaxia's had been, Sailor Moon chose to let herself die thus taking her Starseed back to the Galaxy Cauldron and hopefully ridding the world of Chaos once and for all.

(but - at what cost?)

"You're so stupid, Odango! How could you give yourself up like that?! You - you can't die, please; you're supposed to live! Your boyfriend's going to come back and you're going to marry him and have a family and be happy forever and _live_! You're supposed to **live!** Y-you can't die - don't die on me, Odango! Don't you dare - don't you -!"

Moon sacrifices the hold of one hand on her Starseed and lifts it up to press it against Fighter's lips. The Starlight closes her hand over her wrist - her fingers glide through the slickness of the blood covering Moon's arm, but she keeps a firm hold, as if that alone would anchor her to the living.

The blonde girl smiles, beatific in her final moments. "Th-thank you ... for staying ..." she rasps out, blood trickling from a corner of her mouth. Fighter's eyes widen - "No, no, no," she chants, tucking the girl's face to the crook of her neck as she shakes her head desperately. Maker falls next to Healer - never have they seen their leader look so broken.

With the last of her strength, Moon leans up and presses her lips to Fighter's. The Starlight shakes, her hand slipping down to close tightly over Moon's. The kiss is desperate - Fighter pours a lifetime of love, everything that she will never be able to give again (not after Sailor Moon; not after Usagi), and Moon tries to convey her sorrow, her regret at having to leave everyone, at not having been able to love Fighter with all her heart (_perhaps next lifetime, fate will be kinder to us_).

Moon grows limp, warmth rushing from her body. "No," Fighter gasps, but Moon's body has already dissolved into pinpricks of light, floating up to disappear into the darkness of the sky. The Starlight throws her head back in a chilling scream, softly reinforced by the weeping of her companions.

The universe was saved, but still the sky refused to let up - it seemed that there was no light to let shine through.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_Lovesunshinex_ - Seiya's a lovable sap, so it's all good. I like your insight - "they didn't really know each other that well", because it really is true. They never had enough time to truly get together, thus they couldn't really progress beyond the friendship stage. Thanks so much, and sorry I wasn't able to update right away. :(

_Suki_ - I'm so sorry! I tried to write a non-angsty story, but somehow this wormed its way out. Perhaps next time around. Haha, and I love trying to get into Seiya's mindset - it's hard trying to separate the heart of a soldier from the heart of a boy.


	26. Electronic Collision

**Pairing: **Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)

**Fandom: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Theme: **#16. invincible; unrivaled

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou, and any of the other characters that drop into this drabble do not belong to me, but to the wondrous Naoko Takeuchi. The closest thing would probably be the few pieces of merchandise from my childhood, and I've either outgrown or lost most of them now. ;o;

**Author's Note:** ... I took so long with this one, hruu - but this time, it's a happy one! A bit of alternate reality, but generally upbeat, and a bit longer than usual. Hope you enjoy!

**Electronic Collision**

"Hullo, Motoki-kuuuuuun!"

The young man looked up from the milkshake glass he was wiping to grin at the cheery blonde girl as she bounced over to the counter, hopping up on a chair and shrugging off her backpack. "Good afternoon, Usagi-chan. The usual?" he asked.

"Yes, please!" she smiled brightly, swinging her legs as she watched him fix up her favorite order. The Fruits Parlor Parade was a mini-mountain of vanilla ice cream covered in hot fudge and syrup, topped by a strawberry peak with whipped cream for good measure, and ever since the day they announced it, it had been Usagi's regular dessert at the café (calories be damned).

Motoki set the finished product in front of the girl and Usagi squealed in delight. "Itadakimasu!" she chirped out, digging into the delicious confection.

The waiter grinned at her rapturous expression, used to the girl's reactions to food. "I take it you'll be playing downstairs after this?" he said.

"You know me too well, Motoki-kun!" Usagi managed to say around a mouthful of ice cream.

He laughed and stepped out from behind the counter, heading over to a recently-vacated table to clear it up for the next batch of customers. The schoolgirl hummed happily to herself, devouring spoonful after spoonful of the dessert. She finished the treat quickly, setting the empty glass aside. She gathered up her things and flounced past Motoki to rush to the arcade downstairs.

All was well, until a piercing shriek broke through the mellow atmosphere of the parlor. Motoki dropped his cleaning rag and rushed downstairs, feet pounding to the time of his racing heartbeat. He skidded to a stop in front of Usagi's favorite _Sailor V_ machine, finding the blonde girl staring at the screen in shock.

"What's wrong, Usagi?" the young man practically yelled, his eyes darting from the girl to the machine, wondering if it had blown up in her face or something to that effect.

To his surprise, the girl turned her head to face him, tears rolling down her cheeks in fat drops. "M-M-Motoki-kun ... _Someone beat my high scoooore!!_" she wailed, stamping her feet childishly as she slumped forward to lean onto the machine, weeping into her arms.

The waiter blinked, and crept over to the machine. The top 5 scores were displayed on the screen, numbers 2 to 5 occupied with "USA" along with the digits representing her points. However, the number one spot, usually and proudly occupied by Usagi's highest score, had been replaced by an even higher one.

"SKO", Motoki breathed out, reading the letters that represented the unknown scorer's name. They seemed to blare out arrogantly at the viewer, challenging someone, _anyone_, to try and beat it. Usagi broke into a fresh round of sobs.

--

Three weeks later, Tsukino Usagi marched to Crown determinedly, her pocket weighed down reassuringly with money she had managed to wheedle out of her mother after hours of whining. Today was the day she would beat that horrible "SKO" - for good!

Perhaps it might have been more convincing had she not said the same thing each time she returned to Crown after that fateful day. After ordering an emergency strawberry milkshake, Usagi had gotten out of her funk and beaten the pants off of that score. To her dismay, each time she returned, SKO had bested her _again_, and she would have to play over and over to top the new high score.

The girl reached Fruits Parlor Crown, stomping into the café and hopping up on a chair. A red-clad young man sat two seats away, but she paid him no attention, dropping her backpack into the seat next to her and ordering her usual Fruits Parlor Parade.

As Motoki fixed up the dessert, she let her eyes wander over to the boy next to her. He was wearing sunglasses (how odd, since they were inside and all) and was slowly consuming a - a Fruits Parlor Parade? Just like hers?

Usagi was stunned for a while, surprised that someone else would order her favorite and eat it so close to her. Golden brows furrowed, surreptitiously moving down to look at his briefcase. The neat cursive writing wasn't obvious right away, but if Usagi stared a little, she eventually made out the "Seiya Kou" stamped neatly on the front.

"Seiya Kou ..."

"S. Kou ..."

"SKO ..."

... !!

_**"You!!"**_ Usagi sputtered irately, pointing a finger at him. The boy looked up from his dessert at the sound of her voice, and turned his head to regard her in surprise. Words of shock, fury and indignation became stuck in her throat, and her stammers continued for a while, causing him to stare at her strangely from behind the tinted lenses.

"You're the one that keeps beating my high score!" she finally shrieked, setting her hands firmly on her hips so she could glare at him.

His face (or what she could see of it) smoothed out into an amused look. "You're USA?" he asked, lips stretching out into a grin and flashing a full set of pearly white teeth. Usagi wouldn't let herself be distracted so easily, though.

"Yes! Why do you keep playing on _my_ machine? Don't you know how hard I played to build up those top 5 rankings? I had to dig into my emergency funds, and I only use_ those_ when Mama forgets to restock the pantry! Who do you think you are, beating my score just like -!"

"Shh, or you'll have everyone looking at us!" he hushed her, and she saw his eyes dart quickly to the other patrons from behind the tinted lenses of his sunglasses. When he saw that no one was actually staring at them, he sighed in relief. 'They must be used to her screaming,' he thought offhandedly.

He returned his attention to the blonde girl, who had crossed her arms over her chest and was now regarding him warily. "Well? Aren't you going to answer?" she demanded, blue eyes flashing darkly as her lips pulled down into a scowl.

Seiya huffed exasperatedly (didn't she know she was prettier when she smiled?) and with a flourish, removed his sunglasses. With a clever flick of his hand, the glasses folded together, and he tucked them into the breast pocket of his suit. Once they were out of the way, he lifted his chin proudly at the young woman, fluffing his bangs out before flashing a winning smile at her.

To his dismay, she remained apathetic, if not slightly confused. Resignedly, he straightened up and reached out a hand. "Seiya Kou, lead vocalist of the Three Lights," he introduced himself, the corners of his lips lifting up just a little more than usual - perhaps she would recognize him then. He was disappointed when no sign of recognition appeared on her face - just grudging acceptance as she shook his hand in return.

"Tsukino Usagi, high school student at Juuban High," she returned, albeit a little bit grumpily. She returned to her seat, her gaze less mistrusting than it had been moments ago. "So, what's a band guy like you doing, playing video games all day? Aren't you supposed to be practicing or getting famous or something?"

He almost choked on his next spoonful of ice cream - oh, if only she knew _exactly_ how famous the Three Lights were - but calmed down quickly. "Well, even a super idol like me needs some rest time. Just so happens that I find _Sailor V_ relaxing," he winked.

Usagi puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. "I can't believe that of all that machines you could have played on, you chose my favorite," she almost-whined.

Seiya laughed, reaching out to poke one of her cheeks. "Well, it _was_ the one with the highest score. I play to win, Odango, and if I'm going to go for the top score, I might as well play on the one with the best score, right?"

The blonde girl rose up indignantly, clearly intending to argue another point, but the cheerful chirping of his phone cut her off. Seiya dug into his pants pocket and fished out the red cell phone, while Usagi tried to remember where she had heard that tone before - the radio? Television?

"Yo, Seiya here!" the boy greeted the caller. Whoever it was seemed to be scolding Seiya, judging from the way the red-clad singer winced guiltily.

"Y-yeah, okay - aw, come on, I just went out for a quick game! ... What? Well, _he's_ one to talk, considering you could watch three full-length films before he gets out of the shower! ... No, I am _not_ making excuses aga- What the hell? Don't send a driver! I can make it back on my own! ... I _promise_ not to wander off again. Yeah. Yeah. I'll be there in half an hour ... No, I am _not_ picking up a tub of mint chocolate ice cream for him. It's a wonder why we aren't rolling him around yet. Mm, I'll see you. Yeah, bye."

Usagi had to bite down on her lower lip to keep from laughing at the boy. His handsome face was twisted into a dejected expression, making him look like a child who had been told that it was naptime already, and _no_, he wasn't allowed any playtime extensions.

"I have to go now, Odango. Apparently, my bandmates can't practice without me leading the songs," he said, a cocky grin replacing the light frown.

Usagi rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Oh, yeah, run off now and completely forget that you practically took over my favorite machine. It's not like I worked hard to get those high scores, oh, no, not at all -"

Seiya quickly scooped up a spoonful of his Fruits Parlor Parade, taking advantage of Usagi's open mouth to shove the dessert inside. She blinked bewilderedly at the idol through a mouthful of ice cream and strawberry. He grinned widely at her before standing up, putting his sunglasses back on with the same dramatic gestures he used to take them off. "Bye, Odango!" he said, cheekily blowing her a kiss before striding out of the parlor.

It was only after Usagi had swallowed the portion of the confection (many seconds after the doors had closed behind Seiya) that she realized what he had done.

"THAT SEIYA! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE LEFT ME WITH THE BILL!"

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_Teruna Hime _- Each time I read over it myself, it depresses me, too. What, self. XD Yeaaaah, four more to go!

_Sailor Sar_ - Definitely one of my saddest pieces, I think. And, whee, almost done, but I'll probably do something silly like take up another challenge (which I've already kinda done, eep), so I'll definitely be writing more for Seiya/Usagi, yay!

_Hoshi-san_ - Oh, wow ... I'm so glad my stories have affected you so much! I just really want to contribute to this pairing because I love them so much, and it's wonderful that others actually read my work. There's a lot of potential in Seiya/Usagi, isn't there? Especially angst-wise. XD I'll definitely give my all for these last few prompts!

_KibaInu_ - Aw, I'm glad it reminded you of that - stories seem more wonderful when you connect them to personal experience, I think. 'Artificial Luminescence' was chock full of subtext, wasn't it? XD I'm of the opinion that Usagi suspects something, but she might choose to ignore it or not delve into it further. And - aw, thanks for that, but there are many other great writers for Seiya/Usagi! Still, thank you very much! X3


	27. Your Song

**Pairing: **Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)

**Fandom: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Theme: **#17. kHz (kilohertz)

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou, and any of the other characters that appear in this drabble do not belong to me, but to the unbelievable Naoko Takeuchi. This is not based off anything that happened in the actual series, no matter how much I like to pretend it does. Neither do I hold any claim over the musicals, or any of the songs that came from them. C'est la vie.

**Your Song**

He leads her towards the studio, arm firmly wrapped around her shoulders to keep her from straying off any further. It was rather embarrassing to actually have gotten lost inside the large building - after a few minutes of silent debate, she had approached an unoccupied employee for directions to the recording area, and upon realizing that the young woman possessed no guest pass on her person, the aide had contacted security to escort her out of the building.

Luckily, Seiya had heard the announcement and managed to get to her before any burly men could. Dashing off a quick explanation to the confused aide and a disgruntled pair of security guards, the idol had then steered the stunned blonde towards the recording studios, all the while scolding her for being too distracted by the kissing scene of that soap opera and telling her how grateful she should be that he had rescued her from such a nasty fate.

Which probably wouldn't be much more than a firm push outside the building, but Usagi doesn't bother to correct him. She is far too relieved to be with a familiar face and decides to let him have his moment of glory this time (though she resents that distracted comment - it was the buffet table, not the soap opera).

They reach the recording studio, and Seiya guides her into a cozy room filled with a manner of sophisticated equipment and a few people that seem to know how to operate them. In the middle of the room bends a glass wall, through which she spots Taiki flipping through sheets of music and Yaten adjusting the headphones that sit atop his head.

She waves energetically, albeit a bit reserved, and Yaten spots her first. He grins amusedly and nudges Taiki to look past the glass. The taller boy looks up from the papers and sees her. A relieved smile spreads over his face, and he nods at her in acknowledgment.

Usagi focuses her attention back on Seiya, and she finds him talking to one of the recording people. Her classmate speaks in low tones so she cannot catch what they are saying - instead of trying to figure it out, she turns to the nearest machine instead. A number of dials, switches, number displays and the like meet her eye, and she reaches out a finger to trace over them. The trembling digit does not touch the sensitive equipment, but merely ghosts over the surface, wide blue eyes taking in the various readings with the fascination of a child.

"So you like the sound system?" a cheerful voice pipes up beside her, and she looks up to see the recording person Seiya was talking to earlier with a grin on his face. She spots a red-clad figure out of the corner of her eye, and realizes that Seiya must have gone on inside while she was looking at the equipment.

"It's very interesting, but I have no idea how it all works," she answers truthfully.

The man's grin seems to grow wider, and he starts pointing at various parts of the system excitedly, explaining the purpose of each part. Apparently, the display she had been looking at was one of the frequency meters, which basically monitor the quality of the song based on the kilohertz measurement - the higher, the better. The dials and switches surrounding it are supposed to adjust all sorts of values which she doesn't quite catch: the man is talking too fast and she can't really comprehend what it has to do with rotating discs and cycles per second and -

The sound of electronic keyboards suddenly fills the room, and Usagi jumps in her seat. She swivels frantically to see the Three Lights nodding along in time to the music, swaying as an electronic guitar adds its tune. She doesn't know the song, but something about the music makes her heart soar, and she moves closer, hypnotized by the trio.

"Our hearts that are slowly ripening now seem to overflow," sing Taiki, Yaten and Seiya, their three voices melding powerfully and sending a thrill down the girl's spine. "We're always hiding it from each other, but let's stop that from here on."

"If someone mentions 'love' at all, my heart winces for a moment in time," Taiki croons in his mellow baritone, the brunette placing a hand over his heart.

"Suddenly, dawn pushes open the door, invites a sea breeze so sublime," Yaten's strong tenor chimes in, the boy making a playful motion with his hands.

"See me!" the three sing.

"Feel my heartbeat," Seiya mimics Taiki's earlier movement.

"Hear me!"

"If you send out a signal," the red-clad boy suddenly catches Usagi's gaze with his own.

"Touch me!"

"A new power would rise, filling me," he sings energetically, breaking eye contact to close his eyes from the force of the song.

"I won't overlook it, I won't ever give up, till we reach the dreams we both have! So, very soon, it'll be there - the era just for you and me," the Three Lights chorus, rocking and swaying in perfect unison.

"Not yesterday, nor tomorrow; holding onto this very moment ... Yes! Because sadness is also a part of happiness," they finish, their voices blending perfectly up until the very last note.

The song fades out to wild clapping and whistling from the crew. Usagi vaguely notices the recording person from earlier raving about a great run before registering the wetness on her cheeks. She flushes and wipes away at the tears quickly, amazed that a song would have such impact on her.

The Three Lights bow from behind the glass and head out into the corridor. Someone offers a tray of bottled water, and the trio gratefully take the proffered beverages. Immediately, they are swarmed by numerous crew members and executives, some holding towels, others holding pieces of paper, and a few giving loud comments and suggestions.

Taiki moves over to one of the producers, looking over at the lyrics and throwing around ideas on blending. Yaten accepts one of the towels and sips from the bottle as if it were a champagne glass. Seiya takes the opportunity to snag a bottle and rushes around into the studio, slowing down just a short distance away from Usagi.

The idol flashes her a smile, and if he notices remnants of the wet trails along her cheeks, he does not say a word.

"So? How'd you like it?" he asks, setting the bottle down to shove his hands into his pockets.

"It was okay," Usagi shrugs noncommittally, but the shine in her eyes is more than enough to convince Seiya otherwise.

"Ne, ne, Odango ... I helped write that song, y'know?" he says, his face completely serious.

"Mm?" Usagi hums interestedly, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Yep! And I dedicate it to all the odango-haired high school girls out there, pining for their Seiya-sama. Don't you feel honored?" he quips, a mischievous grin breaking out onto his face. With quick reflexes, he ducks her swipe and laughs heartily.

"Haha, no need to get all flustered now! C'mon, let's go snag some snacks from the meal table. I think I saw some cream puffs, but they were running out pretty quickly ..." the dark-haired boy trails off, prompting the girl to shove him out the door quickly, demanding him to take her to the desserts before anyone else had the chance to take them.

On the way, she decides that it's okay even if she doesn't understand the machinery and the equipment involved, what frequency has to do with recording, or any of the technical terms and concepts. It's the message of the song that matters, after all.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_zeiya007 _- Yes, I shall definitely try my hardest! Thank you!

_Cheshiresara _- They're very dynamic, aren't they? It's always fun to write about them and explore their interactions. Hope you liked this one, too!

_Hoshi-san_ - After all those previous angst pieces, I think a light-hearted one was long overdue. XD Glad I didn't disappoint you!

_KibaInu_ - It sounds like something Seiya would've done. Though I like to think he'd pay her back for it anyway - he'd probably just do it to get her all flustered. XD Thanks so much!

_heylibertine_ - Hruu, I'm so sorry I took a while with this one, too. ;o; Thank you, though!

_ScarletGirl_ - I suddenly thought of their second meeting at the park shoot - Seiya's reaction was priceless. XD I'm so happy you took the time to read them all through! Uh, about "Shopping With Seiya Kou" ... Perhaps it's better left unexplained. x.x Your English is pretty good, actually. Thank you very much!

_Sailor Yellow Rose_ - That was one of my favorite parts to write. Conversations with the Three Lights are always bound to be interesting. X3 Thanks a bunch!


	28. Hit the Ground Running

**Pairing: **Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)

**Fandom: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Theme: **#9. kHz (kilohertz)

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou, and any of the other characters that make an appearance in this drabble do not belong to me, but to the matchless Naoko Takeuchi. This is based loosely off the softball episode, but absolutely nothing was gained out of this, except, perhaps, for a few bruises. So much for hands-on research. XD

**Hit the Ground Running**

The sun was setting on yet another beautiful day, the orange light making fantastic shadows on the near-deserted grounds of Juuban High School.

_Perhaps_, Usagi thought dryly, _I'd have more time to appreciate it if I weren't running around in circles._

"Oi, Odango! No slacking off now!" a jaunty voice called out to her. Annoyed by his cheerfulness, she spared the idol a fierce glare before turning her nose up and picking up the pace.

Seiya chuckled to himself and lay back down on the grass. He tilted his head up and admired at the sunset sky, awing at the brilliant shades that painted the wide expanse. They never had brilliant sunsets like this back on Kinmoku - just a gradual fading of bright blue to deep purple, with billions of stars and the planet's three moons lighting up the night sky.

"Chibi?" the little girl next to him chirped inquisitively, her blue eyes wide in the fading light.

The young man grinned and ruffled her pink hair, watching her giggle and bat at his hands, and turned his attention back to his temporary 'pupil'. Dark brows furrowed as his eyes searched the empty track-and-field oval, finding no sign of the blonde girl. 'C-could it be? A Phage? No, I didn't sense anything ... But -' he thought in a panic, instinctively reaching for the transformation locket.

"I'm taking a break, and that's _final!_" a frustrated whine came from the water fountain area, and he visibly sagged in relief.

Usagi slouched towards where they were seated, nearly crashing onto the ground as she plopped down next to them. She made a faint displeased noise as she touched her hair, feeling all the strands that had come loose from their usually carefully tied buns, and set about tying them up again.

"Y'know, this isn't very conducive for your training," Seiya said dryly, trying to cover up his earlier worry.

Luckily, the girl was more preoccupied with untangling her hair than to pay attention to the hitch in his tone. "Well, why not? I've been running around since classes ended for the day, and if I keep going at it, then my legs will cramp up and I won't be able to play at all," she reasoned out.

"You're running to build up endurance, Odango. Something you'll need to catch the ball properly, instead of letting it land on your face," the idol countered, grinning at the memory of their first day of training.

Usagi sputtered, letting go of her hair to glare at him furiously. "I'll have you know I wasn't _letting_ it land on my face! Maybe if you were better at aiming ..." she trailed off, her eyes narrowing at him.

"What?!" Seiya exclaimed, straightening up to stare at her incredulously.

"CHIBI!" Chibi-Chibi said plaintively, flailing her hands about and smacking both of their thighs. The sudden exclamation brought an end to their argument, and the two teenagers flushed in shame.

Usagi gathered the little girl up in her arms, shyly accepting the apologetic peck on her cheek, while Seiya coughed and looked up at the sky again. The warm shades had given into streaks of pink and purple, and he breathed in wonder.

"W-well, I'd rather stay put and wait for the ball. Sometimes you just need to wait for something to come to you," Usagi piped up after a few minutes of silence.

"Sometimes you need to chase after it, too," Seiya replied quietly, his deep blue eyes looking at her contemplatively.

"Or not move at all," she said, meeting his gaze equally.

He took a breath and leaned back slightly. "So, you're backing out?" he asked.

Usagi blinked, as if a spell was broken by his question. "Of course not!" the girl exclaimed, grinning as Chibi-Chibi seconded her. "I promised myself that I'd do this, and I will. Not only for me, but for the team that's praying to win, for Rei-chan and the others who are supporting me even though they're being really mean about it ..."

She grinned at him. "And, of course, for my trainer, who's working _so_ hard to make me run a bazillion laps. No way am I letting you down."

Chibi-Chibi patted Usagi's arm, pointing to herself. "And Chibi-Chibi, too, because she's always cheering me on!" Usagi laughed, cuddling the girl to her.

A soft smile spread over Seiya's face, his heart melting just a little more for the blonde girl in front of him.

"Okay! Ten more laps, and let's call it a day!"

"What?! But it's dark out - look, you can already see the stars and the Moon!"

"All the more reason to run. It's a beautiful night, Odango, so get to it!"

"You suck, Seiya."

**Review Replies:**

_KRISTINA _- Haha, it's definitely a situation I'd be mortified to be in myself. Sorry, Usagi. XD

_zeiya007 _- Aw, thanks so much! Actually, if you watch the musicals, you might just be able to catch the Three Lights sing this song for yourself. It's called "See Me! Bokutachi no Jidai", and it's one of my favorite Seramyu songs. Check them out if you have the time - you won't be disappointed! :D

_AnimeGirl 'till Death_ - XD Glad you're still following this! Thanks so much!

_KibaInu_ - Just a couple more to go after this, though. :( I hope I'll have the time and inspiration to dabble in more Seiya/Usagi fics. Thank you for the support!


	29. Merry Christmas

**Pairing: **Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)

**Fandom: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Theme: **#19. red

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou, and any of the other characters that show up in this drabble do not belong to me, but to the one-of-a-kind Naoko Takeuchi. All mistakes, errors, and uninventive titles are mine, though, so you can nitpick at me if you want for those. XD Belated Merry Christmas to everyone, and Happy New Year! Watch out for those fireworks!

**Merry Christmas**

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas, little girl! And what is _your_ name?"

The child narrowed her eyes at Santa Claus suspiciously. "Shouldn't you already know that?" she asked skeptically, eying his beard with a misgiving look.

Santa chuckled merrily. "Well, of course, I do, little girl! But you ought to say it anyway so that I can check my list twice. You never know - I might accidentally put you on the naughty side if I'm not sure," he told her.

The girl gasped, her eyes widening in horror. There was a dull thumping noise, and for a moment, Santa's cheery face gave way to a grimace of pain. He quickly recovered, flashing a friendly smile at her. "Okay then ... Tomoko-chan," he started, his eyes flickering over to another elf who mouthed her name, "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Um ... I would like a ... A copy of the latest Three Lights single, please," her voice turned soft, and she ducked her head to hide her sudden blush.

Santa Claus suddenly straightened, his smile growing just a bit wider. "Well, I'm sure I can get you that easily!" he declared boldly.

"Really?!" Tomoko squealed in delight.

"Sure! But only if you stay a good girl," Santa tapped the side of his nose and winked at her.

"I promise!" she nodded hastily, practically bouncing in delight.

"Then it's a deal," the red-suited man grinned, and he adjusted the girl on his lap for the obligatory photograph. Once the camera had flashed, Tomoko hugged him quickly and leapt off his lap to run towards her mother, chattering excitedly about what Santa had told her. With an enthusiastic wave goodbye, they disappeared into the crowd, and 'Santa Claus' heaved a sigh of relief as the staff announced a ten-minute break.

"This is hard!" Seiya Kou hissed, tugging at the heavy red clothes he had been tasked to wear.

"You think you've got it hard?" Yaten Kou, the elf that had 'kicked some sense' into him earlier, scowled at his bandmate. "All you have to do is sit there all day, making faces at kids and promising them that they'll get whatever they ask for if they behave. Try having to keep them in line! Three little brats tried to bite me for telling them to stay back, and one stepped on my foot! Oooh, if I could Star Sensitive Inferno those phage spawn, I'd -"

"Yaten, the customers can hear you," Taiki, also dressed in an elf costume, said in a light tone, glancing over at the line of parents and children waiting to meet and greet Santa Claus. The shorter boy pursed his lips and went back to fixing his hat hair, grumbling under his breath.

"And Seiya, you're Santa Claus, the figure of cheer and selflessness for this Terran holiday. It's a great honor to be representing such an inspiring figure," the brunette told the disgruntled young man.

"Well, why aren't _you_ Santa Claus, then?" Seiya demanded.

"... Oh, dear, we seem to be running out of complimentary presents. I must restock the pile before we start up again," Taiki excused himself and headed towards a staff member. The dark-haired idol gritted his teeth and opened up a bottle of water, cursing when the liquid got into his fake beard.

After everyone had fixed themselves up, the meet-and-greet session resumed. Child after child went through the cozy Christmas display set up in the middle of the shopping mall, whispering or demanding their gifts from Santa and having pictures taken together.

Although Seiya was tiring from the seemingly endless number of children, he had to admit that it was nice to pretend he was Santa. Not all of the kids were angels, but most of them were sweet and kind. It was a welcome change from the fangirls that he had to deal with regularly - at least they didn't scream in your ear and promise to bear your children or whatever crazy things they came up with.

'Though I don't know what Yaten would say about that,' he mused, looking over at silver-haired boy. By the looks of things, a child had finally succeeded in biting his hand, causing the elf to yell in pain. The child had started crying, and the mother was torn between comforting her boy and apologizing to Yaten. A few staff members had gone over for damage control, and so the line was temporarily stopped. Seiya allowed himself a quick snicker, and took another sip of water for his parched throat.

"Chibi chibi!"

The yell caused him to sputter on the mouthful of water, and he turned just in time to catch the pink-haired child that flew at him.

"Oh, no, Chibi-Chibi! It's not our turn yet!" a familiar voice called out. Just behind the barrier was a distressed odango-headed person, and Seiya could only goggle in surprise. The little girl on his lap giggled amusedly, tugging at his beard.

"Uh - uh, no, little girl, please don't do that. Santa worked hard to groom that beard just the way it is," Seiya stammered, gently removing her small hands from the fake facial hair. He snuck a quick glance over at the start of the line - Taiki seemed to be telling Usagi that it was all right for Chibi-Chibi to take her turn, and the blonde was nodding in compliance, though she still kept a worried eye on the little girl.

"Seems like you haven't been behaving completely for your sister," the idol-turned-Father-Christmas murmured to Chibi-Chibi, who buried her face embarrassedly into his thick red suit. He laughed and patted her comfortingly until she lifted her face to give him a shy smile.

"So, Chibi-Chibi-chan, what do you want for Christmas this year?" he asked loudly, shifting her to sit more comfortably on his lap. The child put a finger to her chin, her blue eyes blinking thoughtfully.

"Chibi!" she declared, pointing at Usagi.

Seiya blinked. "You ... You want your sister for Christmas?" he hazarded a guess, though it sounded completely ridiculous even in his head.

The pink-haired girl pouted. "Chiiibi chibi!" she pointed to Usagi again, and then pointed to her cheeks as she smiled widely.

"Ah! You want Odango to be happy this Christmas?" he exclaimed, and quickly snapped his mouth shut, realizing his slip-up. Luckily, no one seemed to have heard him except for Chibi-Chibi, and he half-suspected that the girl knew who he was, anyway. Sighing in relief, he smiled warmly down at the child in his lap, touched by her concern for Usagi.

"Santa will definitely do his best," he promised Chibi-Chibi, and she giggled delightedly. Ruffling her hair, Seiya then lifted her into his arms to pose for the camera. After the shot was taken, she patted his cheek, giving him an oddly knowing smile before she climbed off of him and waited to the side.

Usagi took her cue to walk forward to pick Chibi-Chibi up. Suddenly struck by inspiration, Seiya called out, "What about you, little girl? What do you want for Christmas?"

The blonde girl nearly tripped over, staring dumbfounded at him. "Um, I-I'm not in line for the meet-and-greet session ... I'm just picking up my sister," she stammered.

"Chibi chiii!" the younger girl said plaintively, waving her hands in Santa's direction.

"Go to Santa already, onee-san!" a child in line yelled to her. His shout was reinforced by a number of other children urging her to go so they could take their turn with Santa Claus. Out of embarrassment, Usagi shuffled over to the red-suited man and gingerly sat on his knee.

"Ho ho ho! So, little girl, what do you want for Christmas?" Seiya chortled merrily, peering at the blonde girl through the heavy make-up and the thick white beard he wore.

Her brows furrowed in thought. "Well, nothing, really ... I mean, I don't want anything material ... Maybe a great meal on Christmas, but I think Mama will be able to handle that pretty well ..." she mused.

"What about the new Three Lights single? A lot of little girls have asked me for a copy this Christmas," he said leadingly.

To his dismay, she just laughed it off. "No, thank you. My friends will probably get at least three copies each, so I can always borrow one if I ever want to listen to it. Or beg a copy from the Three Lights themselves!" she giggled jokingly. Seiya chuckled along with her, though inwardly, he was groaning in dismay.

'Sad thing is, she's right,' he thought to himself. Minako and the others had started wheedling them for copies at least a month ago, despite knowing that it would be officially released on Christmas Day. They'd signed themselves up for about three copies each as soon as reservations were available, and he knew that they'd be first in line at the stores.

And, being the sucker that he was, he'd also reserved a few copies for himself, just in case Odango ever _did_ ask for one. Which he hoped she did. And even if she didn't ask, he'd be giving her a copy for Christmas, anyway. Just to be sure.

Usagi's laughter died down, and she started fiddling with the ring on her left hand. "Hey, Santa ..." she started, a sad smile forming on her lips.

"Yes, O - Usagi-chan?" Seiya said, mentally beating himself over the head for almost slipping up again.

"You ... You go around all over the world, right? To distribute gifts to everyone?" she asked.

"Why, yes, I do! I'll ride my sleigh on Christmas Eve with all of the reindeer, giving out gifts to all the good children!" he declared, waving a hand over to the fake sleigh and reindeer behind them.

"In that case ... Could you greet my boyfriend for me?" Usagi requested softly.

Seiya stared at her in quiet surprise.

She laughed embarrassedly. "I ... I know it's weird to ask of you, and you probably don't take requests like this ... But if it's not too much trouble, could you please say hello to him for me? His name is Chiba Mamoru, and he lives in America right now. He ... W-well, I haven't been able to contact him, so I'm not sure if something's wrong or if he's just very busy, but if you have the time, could you please tell him that I hope he has a happy Christmas, and that I'm always thinking of him? And that I'll always be waiting till ... Until he comes home?"

The dark-haired idol swallowed, though it wasn't visible behind the large Santa costume. "I'll make sure your message is delivered to him," he said softly.

Usagi's eyes lit up, and she smiled a brilliant smile, one that Seiya only spotted on very rare occasions. "Thank you so much, Santa! I'm sorry for the bother!" she gushed happily.

"Ho ho ho, it's no problem, Usagi-chan! Anything to make your Christmas happy!" he announced loudly, and he knew that he meant it.

They posed so that the photographer could snap a picture of them, and Usagi turned to face him. "Thank you very much. I ... I know that my message won't ever reach him, but I also know that you really mean it. Thank you for listening," she smiled, and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

She stood up and went down to Chibi-Chibi, taking the little girl's hand. "Let's go see if your picture's done, okay?" Usagi said, and Chibi-Chibi chirped her agreement.

Usagi grinned down at the pink-haired girl, and looked back at Seiya. "Merry Christmas, Santa!" she called out.

"Christmaaaas!" Chibi-Chibi echoed, and they left the area.

Seiya carefully touched the spot where her lips had pressed against his cheek. Even through the thick blush the make-up artists had applied, the warmth of her kiss remained. "Merry Christmas, Odango."

**O ****·**** MA ****·**** KE!**

"One of the pictures went missing?"

Taiki nodded, folding his elf costume into a neat pile. "Apparently, it was Tsukino-san's. They found her little sister's photograph, but the whole staff was completely baffled as to where hers went," the brunette explained. "She didn't push to find it, though, so they just left it at that."

"Gee, I wonder where it could have gone," Yaten pondered loudly, green eyes glaring pointedly in Seiya's direction.

"Must have been an elf," replied the dark-haired idol, stuffing something into his wallet smoothly and flashing a grin at his bandmates.

"Seiya, if Santa Claus really existed, your name would be _carved_ into the naughty side," deadpanned the silver-haired boy.

**Review Replies:**

_Nury _- Oh, thank you so much! I'm so happy that my stories affected you in so many different ways! I rather like the in-betweener episodes of the anime, and they often serve as an inspiration for how I write these stories. Thank you very much for your enthusiastic support!

_Scarlet Girl _- Haha, I'm glad you like them! The softball episode was one of my favorite, for quite obvious reasons. ;) Thank you for reading my stories!

_Dawns Heart_ - The white picket fence is a rather caging end for me, and I've always wanted to defy that somehow in one of my stories, even if it was just in a small way. Glad you liked it!


	30. Telegenic

**Pairing: **Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) x Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter)

**Fandom: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Theme: **#30. kiss

**Rating: **PG for minor, minor, minor cussing

**Disclaimer: **Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou, and any of the other characters that crap up in this drabble do not belong to me, but to the one and only Naoko Takeuchi. Thanks for sticking with me through all thirty of these kisses, guys. I really feel that I've grown not just as a writer, but also as a person, and I could have never done it without everyone's support. To all readers, reviewers, lurkers, and everyone out there - _**thank you**_!

**Telegenic**

The camera flickers to life, and the very first thing that can be seen are a pair of wide blue eyes. The view zooms out rapidly until the full face of the man holding the camcorder can be seen. He is quite handsome, with artfully messy black bangs falling into his eyes. He shows off a full set of even, white teeth in a grin.

"Yo! The fabulous Seiya Kou here, lead vocals of the Three Lights and super idol extraordinaire! I'm here to show you the awesome daily school life of a super idol, starting with ... well, actually getting there!"

The picture swings around to capture two other boys seated comfortably in what looks to be the interior of a limousine. "Say something, Taiki!" the first boy insists, panning into the face of the boy on the left.

The brunette looks up from his book to stare into the lens. "Good morning. I am Taiki Kou, unfortunate band member and classmate of the hyperactive boy that is holding the camera at the moment," he says seriously, though there is a hint of a smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"You suck, Taiki," the off-screen voice of the first boy deadpans. The view whizzes around to the other boy, who looks simultaneously bored and annoyed. "Presenting Yaten Kou, the biggest prima donna in all of Tokyo!"

The silver-haired boy directs his glare over the lens. "What the hell, Seiya?!" he snaps, and his hand reaches out to grab the camera.

"Hey! Stop it!" a yell is heard, though the view swings around so wildly that it is difficult to tell whose voice it is.

Suddenly, it goes black.

*~*

The camcorder is turned on again. The scene is blurry for a short while until the view finally focuses on a school building. "Finally, we're here at Azabu Juuban High School!" the now-familiar voice of the first boy declares proudly.

"Thankfully," the silver-haired boy from earlier can be heard off-screen. The camera's point of view moves down to catch the two boys exiting the limousine, with the shorter boy brushing through his pale locks frustratedly. He shoots one last glare at the lens before stomping off into the school grounds. The brunette sighs with the exasperation of someone who suffers through that kind of thing on a regular basis, and follows the other boy at a more sedate pace.

"What do you have there, Seiya-kun?" a strong voice calls out, though decidedly female. The view moves again to capture a tall brown-haired girl and a shorter blue-haired girl.

"It's a camcorder! I'm recording the daily school life of a super idol!" is the enthusiastic reply, and the camera jiggles slightly in his grasp.

The blue-haired girl looks up interestedly. "Is that the latest model?" she asks, adjusting her glasses to get a better look at the gadget.

"Yep!" the boy affirms proudly, "LCD screen and everything!"

"A camera?!" comes another excited squeak, and a nose suddenly presses itself against the lens. The person moves back quickly, and the camera focuses on a blonde-haired girl striking a pose. "How do I look, Seiya-kun?" she purrs, patting her red bow into place.

A grey-clad arm pushes the girl out of the shot, and a dark-haired girl replaces her on screen, twirling in her grey and red uniform. "Hino Rei here~! Hikawa Shrine miko, super cute schoolgirl, and the next big star!" she introduces gleefully, tossing her long hair over her shoulder and winking at the camera.

"Not if the _stunning_ Aino Minako beats her to it first!" the blonde girl retorts, bumping the dark-haired girl out of the screen much as she had been unceremoniously shoved away.

"Hey! What's everyone doing?!" another voice yells from behind the camera. The view swings so rapidly that it is almost dizzying, and the shot tightens on the surprised face of another blonde girl.

"Odango! Just the girl I was looking for!" the boy greets brightly. "What can you say about going to school with a _super idol_?"

Her surprised expression turns into an unimpressed one. "It's pretty annoying, especially when he's shoving a camera in your face," she answers peevishly, scrunching her nose up at the lens.

"Aw, c'mon, Odango, I'm not _that_ bad," the cameraman wheedles, slowly panning up her face as she talks.

"Yes, you are, and you know it - h-hey, stop that! Are you filming my _hair_?!" the girl screeches.

The movement of the picture stops at the two bunches of hair atop her head. "Maaaybe," the male voice drawls in an innocent tone.

"Seiya Kou! You are a dead-"

Her hand closes in around the lens, and the screen goes black.

*~*

"In present times, Japan has a close partnership with the United States of America, particularly in the economic and military aspects. Both countries are two of the world's most ..."

The teacher's lecture seems to be mere background noise and not the actual focus of the camera. The screen carefully pans around the classroom, capturing students taking notes, others dozing off, and some surreptitiously passing slips of paper to each other and stifling giggles. It reaches the blackboard, where the teacher is writing the salient points of the discussion. Thankfully, his back is turned to the class, and the camera is free to move around for a while.

The view moves down to the blonde girl seated in front of the cameraman. Judging by her hairstyle, it is "Odango" from earlier. Her shoulders are slumped, and her bunny-print mechanical pencil taps lazily against the side of her table.

She sighs heavily, and the picture zooms into the area between her torso and her arm, focusing on the portion of her notebook that can be seen through the space. There is one word written entirely in Hiragana: A-ME-RI-KA.

"Mr. Kou!"

The camera shakes violently, and abruptly, it goes black.

*~*

"Tadaaaa! A feast fit for a super idol!"

The screen is filled with an elaborate-looking bento, designed in such a way that it imitated a familiar face.

"Isn't it a little creepy to be eating your own face?" the silver-haired boy's voice is heard from the right side of the shot.

"I think it's awesome! Besides, it'd make the girl who made this for me really sad if I didn't eat it," the cameraman answers. The view then lifts from the bento and sweeps over the classroom. "Hey, where's Odango? She _has_ to see this!"

"I saw her head out earlier, probably to go to the washroom," the brown-haired boy answers, and the camera shifts to focus on him. "Though she has been gone for a while, now that you mention it. I don't think she has eaten lunch yet, either," he muses.

"Odango? Not eating lunch? Taiki, you joker," the first boy laughs.

The brunette shrugs. "Well, she's not with Mizuno-san and the others," he replies simply, turning back to his textbook.

The screen moves to focus on the small group towards the front part of the room. The girls from earlier are all there, save for the dark-haired girl and the "Odango"-haired blonde.

Hastily, the cap is shoved onto the lens, and it goes black.

*~*

The scene is a blinding white, and it takes a few moments for the view to adjust to the new brightness. Finally, the whiteness fades away to reveal a sun-soaked rooftop. There is but a single person there, leaning against the metal railing with her back to the camera.

"Oi, Odango!" the boy calls out, and the picture trembles slightly in his grasp.

The girl turns around quickly, and makes a face at the camcorder. "Not in the mood, Seiya," she calls back, and turns around again.

An audible sigh is heard from behind the camera. The screen jiggles wildly, moving closer towards the blonde. It stops just a few steps away from her, and the camera's point of view is lowered down to the ground. It rests at a tilted angle so that most of the girl's body can still be seen, and soon enough, the dark-haired boy that was holding the camera joins her onscreen.

He rests one side of his body against the railing, and the sudden movements of his lips indicate that he is saying something to the girl. The camera, however, is too far away to capture his words.

The girl, in turn, lifts her head to look at him, and her lips start moving, too. The boy's expression turns serious at her words, and he leans his head in closer. He says only a few words when she suddenly bursts into tears, her sobbing loud enough to be captured by the camcorder.

The boy is surprised, but he is quick to comfort her, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame and patting her back as she cries. They stay that way for a few minutes, during which the low battery indicator starts flashing on the upper left corner of the screen.

Eventually, she lifts her head from his chest and steps backwards. Her hands dash quickly over her face, her lips moving rapidly as she wipes away at her tears.

The boy steps closer to her, gently taking her wrists in his hands. She stops moving, and he rests her fingers against the sides of her face, his thumbs brushing away the remaining tracks of moisture on her face.

Slowly, carefully, as if he is afraid of something, his head bows down towards hers.

Still as a statue, the girl is frozen in place, but her face lifts just the tiniest amount towards his.

His eyes close, and so do hers.

And as their lips finally, _finally_ meet in perhaps what is the sweetest, saddest kiss that will ever be captured by film, the battery indicator empties, and the screen goes black.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_Serenity Komoshiro _- Oh, please don't cry! ;A; Thank you so very very much! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I'm glad you enjoyed the rest of the stories, too!

_FirstSilvera_ - Hwaaa, I'm also a bit spazzy about reviewing - it always feels as if I can't fully express my thoughts. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and leave a review! It's very encouraging, I assure you!

_Sailor Novae _- And thank _you_ for reading! X3

_fall3n-ros3s_ - Aw, I'm happy that I've been able to portray Seiya and Usagi well! They're such a pleasure to write. I've seen a number of fics devoted to the life of the Solar System Senshi after the series, and I thought, "Hey, the Starlights must be up to something, too." Thanks so much!

_Scarlet Girl _- If they can fight phages, become successful idols and pull off being policemen for a day, they should probably be able to handle playing Santa Claus and his elves. XD I figure that Taiki and Yaten must have convinced Seiya that being Santa Claus was a good idea, but it probably backfired a little once they realized it's actually harder to be an elf. And I adore Chibi Chibi to bits! XD Thank you very much!

_KibaInu_ - It was a wonderful ride, and I'm glad to have shared these few years with everyone. Thank you so much for your support and constant reviews!


End file.
